Je ne te hais pas, je t'aime
by Little Monkey Fanfic
Summary: "Et elle me laisse, seule dans la cuisine, le gout de son Labello sucré fraîchement déposé sur mes lèvres. Bravo Clarke, tu as encore tout gâchée." Peut-être que finalement Clarke et Lexa ne se détestent pas... Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello mes petits singes ! Me voilà avec ma deuxième histoire sur The 100, mais cette fois ci c'est du Clexa! Modern Au !  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions!  
On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre mes petits ouistitis !  
-The 100 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.-

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Narrateur Clarke 

Un mois depuis la rentrée et je panique déjà pour les examens, je suis vraiment pas un cerveau en math et le fait de penser à redoubler est impensable. Je regarde ma montre, 11h05, cool, je suis déjà en retard... J'entre en frappant et en m'excusant. Je dois m'asseoir et entre un type musclé ou mon ex qui me sourit plein d'espoir, je n'hésite pas une seconde à me mettre à coté du gars aux gros biceps. Il me regarde en souriant et se présente «-Lincoln» Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il se prend un stylo en pleine face. «- Aie! Madame vous n'avez pas le droit de frapper vos élèves.» La prof le regarde levant ses mains en l'air. Les autres rient, pendant que la prof, "Madame Indra" comme elle aime bien qu'on l'appelle recommence ses explications je regarde par la fenêtre, Octavia courir, elle aussi est en retard. Elle arrive essoufflée et s'assoit à coté de son frère, mon ex.

Le cours est difficile à suivre avec un Lincoln qui change d'expression à chaque explication, et qui commence à me parler de la beauté de ma meilleure amie et ça pendant les 50 minutes du cours de math. C'est alors que la cloche sonne, je n'ai rien marqué du cours, super!

«- Ça me saoule j'ai rien compris et j'ai rien pu noter...» Il me regarde désolé. «- Ah mince, on a deux heures de creux, si tu veux on mange ensemble et je pourrais t'expliquer ? En échange tu me présentes Octavia.» Il me fait un clin d'oeil. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde sur ce deal sachant qu'Octavia bave sur Lincoln depuis qu'elle a posé ses yeux sur lui à la rentrée.

Après manger on s'installe sur l'herbe du parc en face du lycée, il me montre et m'explique les exercices de fonction en maths, il me montre comment mettre la courbe sur la calculatrice et comment gérer les résultats. En échange comme prévu je lui passe le numéro d'Octavia. Cependant lorsque je lui dicte le numéros, Lexa fait son apparition.

«- Tu traînes avec des losers toi maintenant ?» dit-elle à Lincoln.

«- J'en connais une qui a ses règles, ah non, c'est vrai, tu les a tous les jours toi...» dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle m'ignore et Lincoln lui répond.«-Lex', je lui explique juste les exercices de maths en échange du numéro d'Octavia Blake.» dit-il en souriant.

«- Parce qu'en plus t'es pas capable de comprendre de simple multiplication avec des lettres Blondie? C'est vrai que, par contre Octavia est canon. » Elle porte son sourire narquois et hausse les sourcils pour me faire comprendre ses pensées.

«-Va te faire foutre _Alexandria_. Désolé Lincoln, on se voit plus tard. Bye.» Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis énervée d'un coup, normalement je réussie à me contrôler mais cette phrase m'avait particulièrement mise hors de moi.

* * *

Narrateur Lexa

Après avoir écouter Lincoln au téléphone me racontant sa journée et me parlant d'Octavia d'un air amoureux, je pars en classe. Dernières heures de la journée. Sport: je vais pouvoir me défouler. On fait basket. Bien que j'aime le sport, je n'ai pas tellement envie d'y aller car je sais pertinemment qu'il y aura le groupe des losers. J'arrive pourtant la première au terrain, enfin c'est ce que je pensais lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte des vestiaires. Clarke, était déjà là, en train de se changer, mes yeux fixait ce corps parfaitement dessiné, lorsque celle-ci me regarde les yeux ronds disant " tu veux de l'aide ? "

Je secoue ma tête de ses pensées pas très catholiques et m'excuse. «- Hum, désolé je pensais que c'était vide.. »

Attends je viens vraiment MOI de m'excuser ? «Et pis non pas désolé, t'as qu'a pas te trimbaler a moitié a poil. » Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire narquois lorsqu'elle me rétorque. «- C'est les vestiaires... » Bien joué Blondie. Clarke-1 , Lexa-0.

«-Ouais et alors?» je n'ai pas d'arguments qui me vient en tête. Son corps légèrement bronzé m'empêche de réfléchir correctement.

«-Ok. Peu importe. »

Je déteste ses "ok". Ils sont vides sans aucun sentiments ni haine ni... ils sont vides tout simplement. Je me change alors et sors du vestiaire le plus vite possible. Le cours de sport se déroule plutôt bien. Chacun de son coté nous jouons, tout ce passe bien, je ne regarde pas Clarke et inversement.

* * *

C'est alors qu'après deux heures intenses de basket avec notre professeur Anya, nous allons aux douches.

Je suis couverte de sueur, c'est donc avec impatience que j'enlève mon maillot qui me collait au corps suivit de près par mon short qui file dans mon sac de sport. je prends une serviette et vais me doucher. lorsque j'entre dans les douches quelques filles sont déjà là. Je n'y prête pas attention et fais couler l'eau sur mon corps. L'eau chaude brûle mon corps et décontracte mes muscles. Après avoir passé une bonne dizaine de minutes je sors de la douche et me rhabille, tout le monde est partis il ne reste que moi. Soudain j'entends des cris, une dispute éclate. Je m'approche des bruits et vois Finn avec Clarke.

«- Arrête lâche-moi , tu me fais mal!

\- Je sais que tu le veux autant que moi princesse, laisse toi aller.»

Finn tient fermement les poignets de Clarke contre le mur de la douche, elle est nue et lui et en boxer, l'eau coule sur leurs corps. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps, rien que l'image que j'ai devant moi me répugne, alors je fonce droit sur Finn

«HEY!» Il se retourne au bon moment pour que mon poing atteigne son nez qui se casse et laisse des litres de sang tomber sur le carrelage blanc des douches. Il lâche Clarke et gémit de douleur se tenant le nez empêchant le sang de couler. Je lui ordonne de dégager, ce qu'il fait sans rogner. Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard. Clarke n'a pas bougé, elle est collé au mur de la douche, terrifiée. Je la prends dans mes bras lui disant de ne plus s'inquiéter, que tout est fini. Sentant ses courbes de son corps, une gêne commune se fit sentir, je lui tends une serviette.

«- Fallait le dire si tu voulais que je vois toute nue, pas besoin de faire une histoire avec Finn. Ou peut-être que tu voulais me voir nue.» Je lui fais un clin d'oeil. Je tente de la faire sourire et ça marche, elle lâche un léger rire mais ce rire fini par des sanglots, elle pleure. Elle se laisse tomber au sol, assise ramenant ses genoux vers sa poitrine, ses mains encerclent ses jambes et sa tête se cache dedans. Cette vision me fait tellement de mal. Il n'y a que moi qui ai est le droit de la faire souffrir, je vais vraiment m'occuper de Finn plus tard. «- Bon, on va laver tout ça.» me dis-je a moi même.

Faisant couler l'eau chaude sur le corps de clarke, le sang sur le carrelage part peu à peu, je prends du shampoing et demande à clarke de se lever, je laide. Je lui lave les cheveux et le corps, lui demandant si c'était ok, lui laissant le soin de se laver elle-même la où je ne pouvais pas aller, par respect. Elle ne dit rien, elle me fixe seulement ce qui est très troublant. Je lui masse le crane et rince toute la mousse. «Et voilà toute propre, comme si rien ne s'était passé.»

Je l'aide à se sécher et à se vêtir, quand elle est prête à sortir du vestiaire je prends nos sacs et la mets dans la voiture. Je demande l'adresse de Clarke et l'invite a monter dans la voiture. Le trajet se passe sans aucunes paroles, seul un long silence et le bruit du moteur, de temps en temps je lui jette des coup d'œil, Clarke s'est endormie.

Arrivées devant sa porte je la réveille doucement. « On est arrivée.»

Elle grogne son mécontentement et me regarde perplexe. Je sors de la voiture prends son sac et ouvre sa portière. Je l'accompagne et mets son sac à l'entrée. Je n'avais jamais vu sa maison auparavant. Elle est plutôt grande et moderne. Le genre de maison ou l'on peut vite se perdre. Ses parents ne sont pas là, ils doivent surement travailler. Des photos de sa famille sont disposées un peu partout. Sentant son regard sur moi je me retourne et la regarde à mon tour. Elle semble si fragile à ce moment. Mon téléphone sonne, Lincoln. Je lui réponds rapidement et range mon téléphone dans ma poche.

«- Bon bah je vais te laisser.» Clarke commence à paniquer et à s'agiter. «-Non lexa, reste! S'il te plait.»

Je la regarde surprise. Pourquoi voudrait-elle que je reste? Je lui fais vivre l'enfer depuis plusieurs mois et elle me demande de rester. Elle a du remarquer que j'étais choquée car elle ajoute rapidement. «-Enfin, t'es pas obligée, je t'oblige pas, tu peux partir si tu veux, c'est juste que si tu restes je me sentirais en sécurité, ma mère travaille , imagine Finn vient dans la nuit et, enfin, j'ai peur, j'aimerai bien que tu restes dormir, tu peux prendre mon lit, je prendrais le canapé, et-»

Elle sort d'une traite tous ces mots je ne sais pas quand lui couper la parole alors à ce moment je lui prends les mains. «-Stop. Respire Clarke, je vais rester. Je reste. Et tu peux prendre le lit, le canapé me dérange pas. » Et à cet instant je ne sais pas ce qui me semble le plus étrange. Clarke qui me fait un câlin, ou moi qui vient de dire que je veux bien rester dormir chez Blondie.

* * *

Narrateur Clarke. 

C'est la première fois que Lexa et moi n'avons pas de disputes. Je découvre enfin la vraie Lexa. Elle n'est pas celle qu'elle prétend être. Aujourd'hui ce qu'elle a fait lorsque Finn a essayé de... Je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurai fait si elle n'était pas venue frapper Finn...

Depuis la mort de mon père je me retrouve seule a la maison chaque soir, ma mère travaille et fait des gardes en plus pour pouvoir payé le loyer de la maison. Et surement pour noyer sa tristesse dans le travail.

Depuis que j'ai demandé à Lexa de rester, elle s'est mise à la cuisine pour cuisiner pendant que je me change en pyjamas. J'enfile un short et un t-shirt trop grand pour moi et la rejoins. Elle me dit que le dîner est bientôt prêt. Je me demande si c'est ma maison ou la sienne vu la facilité qu'elle a de trouver chaque outils qu'elle a besoin. «Riz, poisson, ça te-» Elle stoppe sa phrase en plein milieu et me regarde de haut en bas, et de bas en haut. Je lui hausse un sourcils et lui fait un petit sourire narquois. «T'aimes ce que tu vois?»

Elle se racle la gorge et reprends sa phrase en se retournant vers la casserole de riz. «Ça te va ?». Je lui confirme que c'était très bien et elle me dit que c'est prêt. Nous mangeons en silence. Lorsque la table est nettoyée, j'hésite à parler, elle prend finalement la parole en première. «Ecoute, si tu as besoin de parler en ce qui concerne Finn, je suis la jusqu'à Demain. Je ne vais nulle part donc...»

Elle semble nerveuse et je la comprends. «Oui, j'aimerais bien en parler, mais plus tard. Si ça ne te gêne pas. On peut aller regarder un film, si tu veux.» Je lui souris légèrement et elle me renvoie un sourire, c'est la première fois depuis que je la connais qu'elle me sourie vraiment. Et dieu qu'elle est magnifique quand elle sourit.

* * *

Narrateur Lexa. 

Le film fini, Clarke s'assoie sur son lit, le dos au mur. Je l'imite et m'assoie aussi. Elle me regarde et je sens dans ses yeux plusieurs émotions se mélanger. A ce moment je sais pertinemment que c'est un sujet douloureux que l'on va entamer.

«J'ai perdu mon père il y a deux ans. Il était sur un pont, en route pour rentrer du boulot, un camion a percuté une voiture et la voiture a plongé directement dans l'eau. Mon père a appelé du secours et est descendu et n'a pas hésité a sauter. Les parents ont réussi a sortir de la voiture mais l'enfant était coincé a cause de la ceinture bloquée. Dix minutes plus tard les secours sont venus, les parents avaient l'enfant dans leurs bras. Et mon père,lui, n'est jamais remonté a la surface. Manque d'oxygène. Il est mort en secourant la famille. Le père n'a même pas replongé pour aller voir mon père.» Clarke pleure pendant tout son récit.

Je la prend dans mes bras et lui caresse les cheveux. Elle continue. «Ma mère doit travailler deux fois plus aujourd'hui pour tout payer. Elle a réussi a passer à autre chose mais moi je n'y arrive pas. Je pense toujours a lui et c'est dur. C'est la que intervient Octavia, Bellamy et Finn et Raven. » A l'entente de ces noms je fronce les sourcils.

« Octavia et Bellamy ont grandi avec moi alors quand mon père est mort, ils étaient la pour moi. Je suis sortie avec Bellamy mais ça n'a menait a rien, je ne ressentais pas d'amour pour lui. Octavia est devenue ma meilleure amie. Les deux sont devenus comme une sœur et un frère pour moi. Finn était un de ses amis et un soir, alcoolisée j'ai couché avec lui. Sauf qu'il était avec Raven depuis un an. Pour se "venger", Raven et moi avons couché ensemble, on est resté ensemble quelques semaines. J'ai fais des choses débiles je le sais, et je le regrette. Depuis quelques mois Finn revient sans cesse et essaie toujours d'avoir ce qu'il veut. Et, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de mon père. Quand j'étais aux douches j'avais plus la force de lutter contre Finn. Et je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait si tu n'étais pas venue. Et je voulais te remercier de t'être occupée de moi, je suis vraiment une merde en ce moment.»

Toutes ces informations me bouleversent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de m'ouvrir à elle aussi. «Moi aussi j'ai perdu quelqu'un a qui je tenais énormément. Elle s'appelait Costia. Elle a été tué. J'ai été impuissante, je n'ai pas réussi a lui sauver la vie. On était ensemble depuis un an, mes sentiments pour elle étaient tellement forts. Mon frère et moi avons déménagé et depuis j'essaie de tourner la page mais c'est tellement dur. » Clarke me caresse le bras et me regarde avec des yeux remplis de tendresse et de compassion. « Ton frère et toi?» Elle me demande doucement. «Oui. Lincoln et moi. Je suis désolé pour ton père Clarke, il avait l'air d'être une bonne personne.» Elle acquiesce. « Il l'était. Et je suis désolé pour Costia.»

Une fois qu'on s'est ouverte toutes les deux, aucune de nous parle. On s'allonge, Clarke toujours dans mes bras, sa tête repose au creux de mon cou, je sens son souffle devenir régulier et calme. Son bras entoure ma taille, sa jambe enroule la mienne. Et nous nous endormons dans cette position. Dans la nuit je me réveille, le corps de Clarke et les couettes me donnent trop de chaleur, j'enlève mes vêtements et retourne clarke légèrement sans la réveiller de l'autre coté du lit. Je lui tourne le dos et dors sur le coté, un pied sous la couette, l'autre au dessus et retourne rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Du moins juste avant que Clarke grogne et revienne à coté de moi, faisant la cuillère. Je savais que j'aurai du prendre le canapé...

* * *

Le lendemain je me réveille seule dans le lit. Une douce odeur de pancakes et de café me font me lever du lit vide. Je me dirige vers la cuisine. Une voix étrangère me sort de ma rêverie.

« Clarke tu es réveillée, je t'ai fais des pancakes.»

Ce n'est définitivement pas Clarke. «Heu, vous devez être Madame Griffin?» Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

«Ho,et tu n'es pas clarke.» Elle rit. Puis elle me regarde de haut en bas. «Tu dois faire attention a ton alimentation et faire pas mal de sport pour avoir de tels abdos et un co-» Clarke entre alors et intervient «- MAMAN! »

Je ne sais définitivement pas où me mettre et mes joues doivent être bien plus que rouges. J'opte pour ne rien laisser paraître de mon embarras et sourit narquoisement. «Oui je fais attention, j'aime me sentir en bonne santé, et j'ai toujours su que les abdos faisait craquer les filles. » Sa mère rit, quant à Clarke elle n'est pas du tout contente. «Va au moins mettre un truc sur toi Lexa. Et maman arrête de la regarder comme ça tu l'as met mal a l'aise. » Je vois comme une once de jalousie en Clarke, je vais lui en parler dans la journée. En tout cas j'ai bien l'intention de jouer un peu avec ses nerfs.

« Non pas du tout, vous ne me mettez pas mal a l'aise Madame Griffin»

«- Si tu deviens ma belle fille, tu peux m'appeler Abby. » Elle me fait un clin d'œil. « MAMAN !» Clarke n'aime vraiment pas notre discussion. « Ok ma chérie, j'arrête. Tu aurais pu me présenter ta copine plus tôt tout de même, je suis ta mère.»

Sous ces mots je me glace. Ma bouche s'ouvre en un 'O' surpris et mes yeux n'ont jamais été aussi ouverts, mes joues redeviennent rouges. Heureusement Clarke a le même visage que moi en ce moment. « C'est pas ma copine. Elle est restée cette nuit mais.. je.. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, cette conversation est devenue vraiment trop étrange. Je vais manger j'ai faim.» Elle a parlé tellement vite que je n'ai compris que la fin, ce qui fit sourire sa mère. «Bon les jeunes je vous laisse, restez pas au lit toute la journée il fait beau aujourd'hui!»

Abby nous sourit et quitte la maison rapidement.

«Désolé pour ma mère, depuis l'histoire avec Finn elle essaie de me caser avec n'importe qui...» Clarke me regarde timidement.

« Et je suis n'importe qui?» Je la taquine.

« Hein? Non tu, enfin..T'as faim?» Elle bégaie et rougis. Ce weekend allait être long mais promettant...

* * *

Narrateur Clarke.

Après avoir pris le petit déjeuner, Lexa et moi nettoyons la cuisine. Je la regarde laver nos bols et les essuie lorsqu'elle me les passe.

«Au fait Lexa, je voulais te remercier pour hier, de m'avoir aidé aux douches, d'être restée, et de m'avoir écouté. Ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Finalement tu n'es pas si méchante que ça. »

Elle hausse un de ses sourcils. «Ne t'habitues pas. Et de rien, ça m'a fait plaisir. Pour me remercier tu pourrais faire quelque chose...» Elle me souris avec un visage d'ange mais son sourire en dit long sur ses pensées.

C'est bien la première fois que je la vois comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend a cet instant mais je m'avance délicatement vers elle. Elle a le bol dans ces mains mouillées qu'elle regarde en évitant tout contact avec mon regard. «Regarde moi Lexa.» Ce qu'elle fait directement après ma demande puis elle pose le bol sur l'évier.

Ses yeux verts rencontrent les miens. Cette fois, c'est son regard qui en dit long sur ses pensées. Je m'approche jusqu'à frôler son corps. Elle passe son regard sur mes lèvres et je fais de même. Je me mords la lèvre inférieur en ralentissent mon désir. Je monte mes mains jusqu'à sa nuque en passant par ses bras que je frôle, lui donnant la chair de poule, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de la peur qu'il lui fait cet effet là. J'approche mes lèvres des siennes et attends qu'elle me fasse signe de continuer.

Nos respirations se mélangent, mes mains caressent sa nuque, elle a posé les siennes sur mes hanches me rapprochant d'elle. C'est ce signe qui me permet d'effleurer ses lèvres, et d'enfin me perdre dans un baiser passionné. Des secondes et des minutes passent sans que l'une de nous ne bouge. Notre baiser devenu plusieurs baisers mélangeant passion, désir, et tension. Nous éteignons toute la tension de la semaine dans ce baiser si doux et calme. Et nous allumons un feu de désir. Nos mains se déplacent dans des endroits plus osés. Je lui mords tendrement l'oreille. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal car d'un coup Lexa se recule et confuse elle me demande d'arrêter. Je lui demande si tout va bien, si je lui ai fait mal mais elle me dit que non. «Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, mais je dois y aller, j'ai un truc a faire j- je- j'avais oublié je viens juste de me souvenir. Désolé Clarke. Bye.»

Et elle me laisse, seule dans la cuisine, le gout de son Labello sucré fraîchement déposé sur mes lèvres. Bravo Clarke, tu as encore tout gâchée. Je décide d'envoyer un message à Lexa.

[ Clarke Griffin ; 10:43 ] : Lexa je suis désolée, dis moi si j'ai fais quelque chose de mal. Je suis vraiment désolée...

Vu.√

Aucune réponse...

Fin du chapitre 1  


* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! Désolé pour les fautes oubliées.  
Dites moi ce que vous avez aimé et moins aimé en commentaire. Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite ?

-Little Monkey.


	2. Chapter 2

Jujuftr : Merci pour ton commentaire cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé ce début !  
Kim : Merci !  
Guest 1 et 2 : Merci, voilà la suite :)  
Guest: Oui c'est un peu ce que je voulais faire. Et non je ne compte pas mettre Clarke avec Bellamy est encore moins Finn. Sinon je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre, et pour le déroulement de l'histoire un peu d'idées mais un peu de mal à les mettre en place.

Me revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre (un peu plus court que le 1er) J'ai eu ÉNORMÉMENT de mal à l'écrire. Pourquoi? Car je n'étais pas du tout inspirée, aucune idée ne me traversait l'esprit, le syndrome de la page blanche!  
J'ai écrit, effacé, écrit effacé pour réécrire. Et ce chapitre ne me convient toujours pas...  
J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira.  
Je me rattraperai sur le chapitre 3 !

On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 2 

Narrateur Clarke

Aujourd'hui est le premier jour des vacances. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Lexa. Cela fait une semaine complète que Lexa ne m'a pas adressé un seul mot, un seul regard. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Je lui ai envoyé une dizaine de messages, appelé une vingtaine de fois. Bon, d'accord c'est un peu extrême mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est partie aussi vite, et pourquoi elle ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal, nous nous sommes juste embrassées. Peut-être que c'était ça le problème.

* * *

J'ai rendez-vous chez Lincoln avec Octavia pour un exposé en groupe à rendre à la rentrée. Bien-sur, j'espère secrètement que Lexa sera là. Et que Lincoln et Octavia ne se bécotent pas toute l'après-midi, parce que oui, ma meilleure amie sort désormais avec le frère de Lexa. Ce qui veut dire que l'on va beaucoup se croiser. Et croiser Lexa sans pouvoir lui parler va devenir une torture pour moi.

Je compte bien la bloquer dans un coin pour l'obliger à s'expliquer si jamais elle ne vient toujours pas vers moi. En espérant juste qu'elle n'utilise pas une technique de judo pour m'éloigner d'elle. Je vais peut-être demander à Octavia des cours de self défense, juste au cas ou.

Je m'avance donc vers la maison de Lincoln en compagnie d'une Octavia bien trop excitée pour travailler un exposé.

«-Tu vas voir Clarke, il est super !

\- C'est pas la première fois que je le rencontre tu sais. »

Elle frappe rapidement à la porte et embrasse Lincoln, la seconde où il ouvre la porte, je sens que l'après-midi va être longue. Nous nous installons et commençons à travailler. Aucun signe de vie de Lexa dans les parages. Voyant que je la cherche, Lincoln me regard peiné. « Elle n'est pas là. »

La fin d'après midi arrive finalement assez vite et je décide de laisser les deux tourtereaux ensemble. Je prends mon blouson et sors.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte d'entrée, Lexa se trouve juste devant moi. Les cheveux détachés et décoiffés, une veste en cuir noire qui s'allie parfaitement avec son jean noir serré. Beaucoup trop serré pour la santé de nos yeux. Des bottes en cuirs et un casque à la main. Je crois que je viens de me trouver un nouveau passe temps.

Cela doit faire une éternité que je la contemple car elle se racle la gorge et hausse les sourcils. Je remets en place mes idées mal placées et curieuse je lui demande. « Tu fais de la moto?» Elle me sourit et rit. Mon dieu ce que son rire m'avait manqué. « Ça ne se voit pas ?» Malgré tout, sa voix reste froide et distante. Ne sachant pas quoi dire je bégaie. « Je.. Hum..» Elle me lance alors un sourire provocateur.«Je te fais autant d'effet que ça?» La voilà, la Lexa que je connais.

Notre "discussion" se coupe lorsque mon téléphone sonne. « Je dois prendre cet appel.» Elle me regarde l'air désintéressé mais toujours le coin de son sourire moqueur. «Tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre Princesse.» Ok, j'ai besoin d'air là, le plus vite possible ou je risque de mourir d'asphyxie. Mon téléphone résonne. « Clarke, ton téléphone.» Je décline l'appel et lui souris l'air de rien. «Quel téléphone?» Elle rit et roule ses yeux au ciel. Quelque chose a changé en elle.

«-Ecoute, Clarke, je te dois des excuses pour l'autre jour... Je pense que... On devrait parler.» Elle me regarde inquiète de ma réaction.

Je lui donne rendez-vous demain dans un café nommé " The Ark". On se dit rapidement au revoir et lorsqu'elle entre et ferme la porte je marche à l'envers, de façon à laisser mes yeux parcourir son derrière encore quelques secondes. Cette vision m'avait manqué aussi. Cependant je me fais prendre lorsqu'elle se retourne pour fermer la porte. Sa bouche s'est ouverte de surprise et elle rit doucement en secouant la tête. «Ne te gêne surtout pas Clarke.» Je lui sourit et de bon cœur je lui réponds. «C'est ce que je fais déjà.» Je lui fais un clin d'œil et part.

Narrateur Lexa.

Adossée à la porte d'entrée je prends une grande inspiration. Je me suis encore laissée tenter par ses yeux d'un bleu profond. _Non Lexa, ne craque pas encore une fois._

* * *

[ Lexa Forest; 16h25 : Je suis là, je t'attends.Dépêche toi, je pars dans 5 minutes si tu n'es pas là. ]

[Clarke Griffin; 16h25 : Sur la route ]

Je déteste qu'elle conduise en envoyant un sms. J'ai tellement perdue de personnes à qui je tenais que à chaque situation je m'imagine tout un tas d'accidents.

Elle arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Elle porte une robe blanche moulante laissant voir ses jambes fines et tonifiées et son ventre plat. Le haut de sa robe laisse apercevoir un peu de sa poitrine généreuse légèrement cachée par ses cheveux qui retombent sur ses épaules, et lorsque qu'elle se retourne pour fermer la porte mes yeux s'échappent sur son fessier tellement tentant. Comment voulez-vous que je me concentre si elle vient habillée comme ça ? Je vais devoir finir ma journée à la salle de sport pour me défouler.

Elle s'avance silencieuse, tout en me souriant et s'assoit.

«-Hey. Tu as déjà commandé?» Elle me regarde tout en buvant dans ma tasse qu'elle pique juste avant de me la redonner. « Pas assez sucré. » Elle me sourit. A cet instant je pense que je dois avoir l'air complètement stupide. Je ne bouge pas, je ne dis rien, je la regarde juste faire. Je ne sais pas si je suis immobilisée par sa beauté ou par l'angoisse de lui parler du baiser. Surement un peu des deux.

Ne voulant pas lui faire perdre plus son temps, je me lance.

«-Clarke, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé, premièrement de t'avoir rejetée comme cela, j'ai réagis sans prendre de recul et deuxièmement pour avoir ignoré tous tes appels et messages.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu es partie ? Cela me hante jour et nuit depuis le jour du baiser...»

Je soupire. «-Clarke je-» Elle se redresse sur sa chaise, je sais qu'elle en a marre. «-Lexa, s'il te plaît tu peux au moins me dire. Je ne te plaît pas? J'ai fais un truc de mal? Dit moi, je t'en supplie, je te promets d'arrêter de t'harceler après..» Je me redresse à mon tour et passe mon doigt sur le contour de ma tasse, cherchant les bons mots à employer.

«-Ecoute Clarke, je t'apprécies bien, et je te trouve vraiment attirante, surtout dans cette robe.» Elle rit doucement. Je reprends. « Mais je ne suis pas prête à m'engager dans une relation sérieuse, j'ai beaucoup souffert et je ne supporterai pas de perdre encore quelqu'un. Je t'avouerai que j'ai du mal dans les relations sérieuses depuis Costia.»

Ma réponse à l'air de la satisfaire bien qu'elle semble un peu triste. Elle à l'air d'apprécier ma sincérité. «D'accord. Est-ce que on peut quand même continuer à se voir ?» Je lui souris et lui réponds positivement.

Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi au café à parler de tout et de rien, puis l'heure de partir arrive. je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette soudaine confiance mais je m'entends demander a Clarke si elle veut passer la soirée chez moi. Et je l'entends acquiescer. Lorsque nous nous levons pour partir mes yeux dérivent sur sa robe. Je regrette déjà de l'avoir invitée...

* * *

Narrateur Clarke.

La soirée débute calmement. Après avoir regardé l'épisode de Fear The Walking Dead, Lexa décide d'aller cuisiner pour ce soir, je mets la table et l'aide à faire diverses choses. Il est déjà 22h00 lorsque nous commençons à manger. «- Poulet, haricots verts, poivrons. Dit moi Lexa, tu manges souvent équilibré ?» Elle rit et attend quelques secondes avant de me répondre. Je crois que je tombe amoureuse de son rire. «Ça me permet d'avoir ses abdos dont tu rêves chaque nuits.» Elle me fait un clin d'œil. Je décide de lui rentrer dedans. «- J'aime beaucoup manger les tablettes de chocolat en dessert. C'est mon dessert favori.» Je pourrais vous pariez ma main au feu qu'à cet instant Lexa rougit. «Et je ne parle pas de chocolat, Lexa.» A mon tour, je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Ce petit jeu va vite dégénérer si aucune de nous n'arrête les provocations.

Il est 23h00 lorsque la pluie et les orages décident de faire leurs apparitions dans la nuit étoilée. «-Tu peux dormir là. Enfin, si tu veux. Lincoln est avec Octavia. Sa chambre est libre. » Lexa me propose en regardant par la fenêtre les branches des arbres bouger dans tous les sens à cause du vent.

«- J'ai peur des orages Lexa.»

Elle rit et secoue sa tête de façon à faire comprendre qu'elle ne me croit pas. «- Non Lexa, sérieusement!» Quand elle voit que je ne plaisante pas du tout elle arrête de rire. «- Et bien je te passerai ma peluche pour qu'elle te protège.» Elle rit face à sa remarque. Cela ne me fait vraiment pas rire. «C'est pas marrant!» Elle soupire, ennuyée.« Et bah on dormira ensemble. Mais je te préviens, tu ne te colles pas à moi comme la dernière fois, tu me donnais trop chaud, il m'était impossible à m'endormir! » Mes pensées perverses prirent le dessus et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui envoyer un sourire charmeur et je l'avoue, un brin allumeur et moqueur. Voyant qu'elle aussi ne plaisantait pas je lui dis que je ne la collerai pas.

On décide donc d'aller se doucher et d'aller se coucher. Je sors de la douche en sous-vêtement. Non, je ne fais pas exprès de me trimbaler presque à poil devant Lexa: je n'ai juste pas de pyjama. Même si j'avoue que j'adore voir ses yeux devenir un peu plus sombres quand j'entre dans la chambre. « Tu vas me tuer à me torturer comme ça, je reste une femme avec des besoins Clarke.» Elle se lève du lit et je remarque qu'elle ne porte qu'un long t-shirt. Elle cherche dans armoire quelque chose. «Tiens, mets ça sur toi.» Elle me tend un T-shirt de basket qui fait 3 fois ma taille; je nage dedans et je ne dois pas être sexy du tout avec. Je lui fais la remarque. «Et bah super, comme ça je ne serai pas tenter de te sauter dessus. Allez maintenant on dort, on dirait une enfant!» Je souris et fais semblant de bouder lorsque je m'installe au lit, les bras croisés et adossée au mur du lit.

« Arrête de bouder Clarke, je ne te ferai pas de câlin de toute façon. Couche toi et dors. » Je ne bouge pas.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que j'entende un éclair et qu'une coupure de courant me fasse sursauter de peur. «Lexa!...»

Un long soupire de Lexa se fait entendre dans la pièce maintenant toute noire. J'attrape sa main pour me rassurer. Un cris mélangeant surprise et gémissement raisonne dans la pièce. « Clarke! Tu fais quoi ? C'est mon sein putain!» Heureusement que la pièce est dans le noir complet car je suis devenue rouge de honte comme une tomate. _Clarke dit quelque chose!_ D'une voix gênée je m'excuse. «Heu.. Oups.» _Super Clarke, Super.._.

Je l'entends dire. «-Tu peux enlever ta main maintenant ? » Elle rit lorsque je lui réponds un simple «Ah oui. Désolé..» Je m'empresse de retirer ma main et ressens déjà un manque.

Je lui demande si je peux me mettre au creux de son épaule juste pour m'endormir et elle accepte en soupirant, exaspérée. «T'es pas possible Clarke.» je réussie quand même à m'endormir sur Lexa, son parfum me chatouillant les narines et les battements de son cœur me berçant.

Je m'endors.

* * *

Narrateur Lexa.

«- Lexa, tu n'as pas vu Cla- HO MON DIEU LINCOLN VIENT VOIR CA JE TE L'AVAIS DIT QUE CA MARCHERAIT !»

La voix d'Octavia me réveille en sursaut et Clarke, quant à elle, reste Clarke. Elle grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ressert son étreinte autour de ma taille. « Clarke!» Elle grogne encore. Octavia me regarde avec un sourire narquois et un sourcil élevé me faisant allusion à la nuit passée. Et si la situation n'était pas déjà assez embarrassante, Lincoln fait son apparition et les deux se lancent dans un fou-rire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de clarifier les choses. « Il ne s'est rien passé. » Octavia et Lincoln n'ont pas l'air de me croire.

Et comme si j'avais lancé une formule magique, Clarke se réveille, pose sa main sur droite sur mon ventre et son coude gauche posé sur l'oreiller aide a faire supporter sa main gauche qui retient sa tête, elle les regarde puis me regarde. Elle rit. «- Les gars, donnez-moi des meilleurs conseils la prochaine fois qu'on se voit pour l'exposé, la mission a échoué.» Et ils rient tous les trois ensemble. Me laissant perplexe. «Clarke Griffin, je te hais. Et vous aussi.»

La matinée se passe rapidement avec Lincoln et Octavia qui se chamaillent et Clarke qui n'arrête pas de s'excuser pour avoir casser un verre et mis du jus d'orange sur le tapis de la cuisine. J'avoue avoir dit que le verre était un de mes préférés pour qu'elle se sente un peu mal. C'est une sorte de petite vengeance pour hier soir. Je lui dis après un quart d'heure que je plaisantais et que ce n'était pas grave du tout, ni pour le verre, ni pour le tapis.

En fin de matinée je décide d'aller à la salle de sport pour extérioriser de la nuit et de la matinée passées. Lincoln décide de venir avec moi.

* * *

Narrateur Clarke.

«- Allez Clarke! Tu n'as pas envie de voir Lexa soulever des poids en transpirant et voir les gouttelettes de sueur, glissant légèrement vers sa poitr-» Je la coupe. «-Octavia! Je t'ai déjà dit que Lexa et moi ne sommes pas en couple, et même si cette image me donne terriblement envie de-» C'est maintenant à elle de me couper. «-Non merci je ne veux pas savoir blablabla» Octavia se bouche les oreilles et me tire la langue. «-Allez, sérieusement Clarke. Si j'y vais toute seule Lincoln va penser que je suis accro à lui... » Je me moque d'elle. «- Ce n'est pas le cas ? » Je lui souris narquoisement.

«- Tu veux que je demande à Raven de venir? Si Lexa voit Raven et inversement je ne suis pas sure de l'avenir que vous aurez... Allez, je te laisserai pas toute seule juré. » Elle me tend son petit doigt. «-Ok c'est bon, je viens. Et laisse Raven avec Wick, Lexa n'est pas son type de toute façon.» Elle rit. « Ho ouiii c'est son type...» Ne pouvant pas dire non à Octavia j'accepte. «-Arrête j'ai dis que je venais!»

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve dans la salle de sport. Octavia est partie voir Lincoln et ont commencé une séance ensemble. «" Je ne laisserai pas toute seule" mon cul oui...»

Je décide alors de chercher Lexa et mon regard se pose directement sur elle. Elle vient de finir un exercice sur la presse et lorsqu'une grande blonde vient lui parler d'une façon un peu trop amicale je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. Cette jalousie s'intensifie lorsque la blonde lui prend la main et l'emmène à la barre de squat. Lorsque Lexa fait son mouvement et que Barbie se met derrière elle pour la "sécurité", je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir fait énormément de sport pour me rendre compte que les gestes de la blonde sont légèrement très mal placés. Elle profite que Lexa fasse son mouvement pour mettre ses mains à des endroits qui me rendent rouge de rage.

Je sais que Lexa et moi ne sommes pas ensemble et qu'on n'a pas de compte a se rendre, mais je pensais quand même qu'on avait quelque chose entre nous...

Voir cette vision me répugne et ma colère prend le dessus. Je décide de partir vite de la salle de sport. Octavia qui revenait vers moi à ce moment me regarde partir folle de rage.

«- Clarke, ou tu vas ?! »

Et lexa a surement du l'entendre puisqu'elle se retourne inquiète et surprise comme si elle venait de faire une bêtise. Elle s'avance alors vers Octavia, laissant la blonde seule. « Octavia ?! Clarke?!»

Octavia voyant la blonde comprend mon comportement et ne dis rien d'autre qu'un "Bravo Lexa." et me poursuit à ma voiture.

Fin du chapitre 2

* * *

Et voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, comme je vous l'ai dit je n'aime pas trop trop ce chapitre je le trouve moyen. Mais il le fallait pour mettre en route la suite de l'histoire ! Je me rattraperai sur le chapitre 3 si ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop plu a vous aussi.

Dites moi en commentaire ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver avec Clarke et Lexa ! Et qui est cette blonde qui se permet de poser les mains sur notre Lexa ? N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !

Comme en ce moment c'est la rentrée j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire car mes journées sont chargées entre les cours et le sport, bref ça on s'en fiche.  
Donc je pense que je posterai les chapitres les week-ends. ;)

Le chapitre 3 sera publié en ce week-end si tout va bien, ou sinon dans la semaine prochaine ;)

Désolé pour les fautes oubliées.

XX

Little Monkey.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir mes petits singes. Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Donc il est assez petit mais il est plein de petites infos sur ce que Clarke et Lexa ressentent l'une envers l'autre. Un peu moins d'humour et plus de sérieux dans ce chapitre.

Clem: Merci pour ton commentaire !  
Guest: Je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu et qu'il t'ait fait rire alors ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
Monkey: J'adore ton pseudo ;) Et merci pour ton commentaire !  
Guest (n°2): Merci pour ta critique, il est vrai que le chapitre 1 a des incohérences et que la relation Clarke et Lexa avance très vite. J'ai essayé de faire parler Clarke dans ce chapitre pour que l'on puisse comprendre pourquoi cela va vite. En tout cas je te remercie de ton commentaire qui ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer, je ferai attention à ne pas faire avances les relations trop vites la prochaine fois.  
cynasik: Merci beaucoup!

 **ATTENTION !** : CERTAINES SCÈNES DE LA FIN PEUVENT "CHOQUER" LES PLUS JEUNES.  
(Je ne le mettrai pas Rating M car je ne pense pas avoir assez développé pour cela, j'ai fais assez attention pour ne pas que cela choque. N'hésitez pas à me redire si vous pensez que ça vaut un Rating M pour la fin, chacun a un point de vue diffèrent.) 

* * *

Chapitre 3

Narrateur Clarke.

Je cours en direction de ma voiture. Il pleut des cordes et c'est seulement lorsque j'atteins ma portière que je me rends compte que c'est Octavia qui a mes clefs. Je suis trempée et frissonne de froid. Je sursaute quand une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et vois Octavia qui me regarde inquiète. Elle me demande si je vais bien et ne voulant pas paraître faible, je lui mens en lui faisant un simple oui de la tête. Elle penche la sienne sur le côté me laissant comprendre qu'elle ne me croît pas.

La pluie continue de tomber alors Octavia décide enfin de me donner mes clefs. On entre toutes les deux dans la voiture et je lui dis que je vais à la maison mais qu'elle peut rester avec Lincoln. Elle me dit qu'elle veut être avec moi. Alors après une longue négociation, j'accepte de rentrer avec elle à la maison.

Lorsque l'on arrive nous prenons chacune une douche et je me mets au chaud sous les couettes pendant qu'Octavia nous prépare un petit dessert à la glace. C'est une habitude que nous avons depuis maintenant plusieurs années, lorsque l'une d'entre nous n'est pas bien nous nous mettons au lit avec de la glace et nous discutons de nos problèmes. Pendant que nous parlons, mon téléphone vibre, Lexa m'envoie un message - [Lexa Forest; 13H05 : Pourquoi t'es partie ?] - auquel je ne réponds et ne répondrais pas. Octavia prend mon téléphone et hausse les sourcils.

«-Donc si je résume, tu as embrassé Lexa, elle a répondu au baiser et elle a fui, elle est revenue vers toi, et depuis vous n'arrêtez pas de jouer l'une avec l'autre. C'est ça?» J'acquiesce. «-Mais Lexa ne veut pas de relation sérieuse, et tu l'a vu avec Barbie avoir des gestes un peu plus qu'amicaux, ce qui t'as fait littéralement péter un câble.» Je soupire longuement tout en mangeant ma glace. Octavia me regarde le sourire aux lèvres. «- En faite, tu as complètement le béguin pour Lexa, mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer, ce jeu auquel vous jouez ce n'est pas qu'un simple jeu pour toi en faite, je me trompe? Et Lexa, elle, reste un point d'interrogation, je ne comprends strictement pas cette fille.» Je rougis face à sa révélation. «-Non je n'ai pas le béguin pour elle. Je suis juste attirée physiquement par elle. Et... je pensais être la seule avec qui elle jouait comme ça. Rien de plus. Je ne tombe pas pour elle. C'est juste que... Au début je n'aimais pas du tout Lexa mais seulement parce qu'elle m'envoyait balader. Mais... Tu vois lorsque Finn a essayé de me violer...» Elle me regarde choquée. «QUOI? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?!»

Ce souvenir affreux me donne la chair de poule. Je prends de grandes inspirations pour ne pas craquer et reprends.

«Laisse moi finir je t'en pris... Lorsqu'il a essayé de m'obliger à le faire aux douches, je n'ai pas eu la force pour le repousser, c'était le jour où mon père est mort depuis deux ans. Et Lexa est venue, elle lui a mis un énorme coup de poing, tu verrais comme son nez s'est cassé! Et depuis ce jour on est devenue super proche vraiment rapidement. Pour te le prouver je lui ai raconté la mort de mon père et mes relations avec vous. J'ai reçu une connexion avec elle. Comme si nous étions liées. Et puis elle m'a raconté pour Costia et je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de l'enlacer et de ne plus la lâcher. Tout s'est passé tellement vite, j'aurai jamais dû l'embrasser ce jour-là. Mais j'ai découvert qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être. C'est quelqu'un de bien au fond d'elle. Elle a juste besoin de reprendre confiance aux gens. Elle est différente des autres...Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, je ressens une attirance vraiment forte envers elle...» Je rougis à ma dernière phrase.

«Clarke. Tu tombes complètement amoureuse d'elle.» Je ne lui réponds pas, n'ayant tout simplement aucune réponse à cela.

«Ecoute, Lincoln et moi avons parlé un peu lorsque tu es passée pour l'exposé, tu sais. Il m'a dit qu'elle aimait jouer avec les filles depuis que Costia est morte. Lincoln m'a tout raconté. Mais je dois te mettre en garde, étant ta meilleure amie, il est de mon devoir de te dire que Lexa n'est pas stable lorsqu'il s'agit d'être en couple. Elle a trompé toutes ses ex et presque sans regrets. Elle imite Raven, avant qu'elle ne soit avec Wick. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée Clarke, c'est tout. Selon moi Lexa a un très grand cœur pour ses amis proches mais c'est une briseuse de cœur pour les relations amoureuses. Alors si jamais tu tomberais sous son charme n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit. »

J'écoute attentivement ce qu'elle me dit et lui réponds.

«J'ai le don d'aimer les mauvaises personnes, hein.» Elle rit doucement. «Peut-être qu'avec toi elle changera de comportement. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, Clarke.» Elle me caresse la main avec son pouce. «Je sais. Mais de toute façon, Lexa n'est pas amoureuse de moi, je ne suis même pas sur qu'on soit amies pour elle, en faite. » Je lui souris tristement.

Voulant changer de sujet, j'enchaîne directement. «Alors Lincoln et toi c'est du sérieux alors?» Je lui fais un clin d'oeil. Octavia me regarde le sourire aux lèvres. Laissant échapper un lèger "Qui l'aurait cru", elle continue elle aussi de manger la glace, tout en me disant qu'elle et moi avons vraiment besoin de parler de Finn. Et de, -je cite- "son lincoln adoré".

* * *

Au même moment.

Narrateur Lexa.

«- Ecoute Lexa, je pense que tu devrais aller la voir, elle avait l'air plutôt jalouse. Elle faut qu'elle sache que tu n'es plus un cœur à prendre.»

Harper m'embrasse juste après ces paroles. A cet instant, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je repousse alors la blonde et lui demande de me laisser seule. Elle fait une mine boudeuse, ce qui m'énerve juste encore plus. « Je t'ai dis que nous deux, c'était pas sérieux Harper. Amies avec bénéfices, c'était le deal.» Elle s'excuse et part me demandant si nous nous voyons toujours ce soir, ce que je réponds par un signe positif de la tête.

Sa présence se fait remplacer par celle de Lincoln qui n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur et je pense en être la cause. Décidément, à chaque mouvement que je fais, j'entraîne des personnes qui en ressortent blessées. Il me demande ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harper et Clarke.

« Je ne sais pas Lincoln. J'étais avec Harper et quand je me suis retournée, j'ai vu Clarke partir et Octavia lui courir après. Je n'ai strictement rien fait, Linc' .»

Il soupire et nous partons de la salle de sport dans un silence de mort. La porte d'entrée franchie, Lincoln me conseille lui aussi d'aller parler à Clarke.

«-Lexa, je crois que Clarke t'apprécies beaucoup, genre beaucoup beaucoup. Essaie de lui parler.» Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me dire par là? «-Moi aussi je l'apprécies. Et elle ne me réponds pas, la preuve!» Il voit mon téléphone et le message que j'ai envoyé à Clarke. Mais face à ma réponse il commence à s'énerver. «-Pourquoi tu agis comme ça alors ? Pourquoi tu fais genre de t'en foutre? Pourquoi tu traînes avec Harper? Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fiable.» Alors là il se fout de ma gueule.

«-Agir comment ? Et Pour Harper, c'est toi qui m'as dit que je devais penser à m'amuser après ce qui c'est passé avec Costia et qu'elle était mon type! Et je t'ai déjà dit que les relations sérieuses finissaient toujours mal. J'en ai marre de souffrir Lincoln. L'amour est une faiblesse. J'en ai marre de perdre les personnes que j'aime! Papa, maman, Costia; c'est déjà assez putain.»

Les larmes aux yeux je décide de monter dans ma chambre, laissant seul Lincoln, immobile.

La mort de mes parents me revient en tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer. Allez Lexa sois forte putain.

* * *

 _{ FlashBack. }_

 _Lexa, Lincoln et ses parents se promènent tranquillement en ville pendant les vacances d'été._

 _Ils entrent dans une banque afin de retirer de l'argent pour pouvoir faire les magasins lorsqu'un homme masqué et armé se précipite sur la porte d'entrée, la referment brutalement. Il se fait vite remarquer et hurle aux personnes dans le bâtiment de se mettre au sol et qu'on lui amène l'argent de la banque le plus vite possible._

 _Le père de Lexa, étant policier, prend alors son courage à deux mains et sort son arme de travail, visant le braqueur. « Les mains en l'air, tu n'aurai jamais dû venir ici gamin.» Et lorsque le braqueur complètement sous l'emprise du stresse et de l'adrénaline lui dit: «Non c'est vous qui n'aurait jamais dû venir ici» Tout en lui tirant une balle en plein cœur._

 _La précipitation des événements fait peur au gens et la mère de Lexa court vers son mari ensanglanté. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne s'opposant au braqueur celui ci tira une deuxième fois, devenant maintenant impossible de le calmer. Il se met à crier des choses incompréhensibles et à s'agiter dans tous les sens se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Lexa quant à elle reste sous une table, les larmes aux yeux et la peur qui l'immobilise, Lincoln l'enlaçant en essayant de la calmer pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent remarquer._

 _Et tout s'enchaîne, les sirènes, les tirs, l'arrestation, les sacs de morgues et un trou noir._

 _{ Fin du FlashBack. }_

* * *

Toujours pas de réponse de la part de Clarke.

Situation ironique n'est-ce pas, lorsque l'on pense que la dernière fois c'était moi qui ne répondait pas. Je ne lui renvoie pas de message, j'ai ma fierté en jeu. Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre puisque elle et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. Je ne pourrais pas décrire la relation que j'ai avec elle. Je ne comprends même pas ce que je ressens pour elle. Bien sur j'ai de l'affection pour cette fille, mais quelque chose m'empêche de lui montrer. Je reste la Lexa froide du début. Je ne dois pas céder à ses beaux yeux bleus. Je ne dois pas devenir faible encore une fois. Son baiser m'avait déjà fait ressentir bien trop de chose pour que je puisse être capable de continuer de la voir comme si je ne ressentais pas une attirance. A chaque fois je me bats pour ne pas reposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, si douces. Je me bats pour ne pas l'embrasser et poser mes mains sur son corps voulant posséder chaque parties. Je dois rester forte pour ne pas être blessée par la suite; car je le sais, rien ne finit bien dans la vie. On n'est pas dans un putain de compte de fée. Et on finira tous par être blessé encore et encore.

* * *

Voulant me changer les esprits je décide d'aller chez Harper. Arrivée devant sa porte je toque. Elle me cries d'entrer, ce que je fais. C'est devenue presque une habitude depuis le temps que nous faisions notre petite affaire. Lorsque je pense que nous devrions arrêter, Harper me redit sa phrase favorite. «Nous sommes tous humains et avons tous des besoins a assouvir, Lexa. Maintenant embrasse-moi.»

Je regarde autour de moi et ne vois personne. Je m'avance vers le salon.

«Je t'ai manqué?» Elle porte un sourire narquois et provocateur. Lorsqu'elle entre dans le salon, elle se pose sur le mur, le dos collé à celui-ci, une jambe repliée et le pied au mur. Elle ne porte seulement que des sous-vêtements rouges assortis, qui je dois le dire, ne sont pas mal du tout.

Son corps musclé et féminin me met à l'épreuve. Je cède à la tentation et l'agrippe violemment vers moi, l'embrassant avec fougue. Elle se laisse faire et réponds même à mon baiser. Je laisse balader mes mains sur chaque parties de son corps, la griffant à quelques moments. Quand les baisers ne me suffisent plus, je pose mes mains sous ses fesses et la porte jusqu'à sa chambre. Harper se met à glousser. Elle ne le sait pas, mais je déteste lorsqu'elle fait cela. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié pour elle. Nous sommes juste des amies qui parfois, ont des rapports lorsque l'une d'entre nous a besoin de relâcher la pression en elle. On est toutes les deux conscientes que nous avons des corps plutôt envieux, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter.

Je l'amène sur le lit et me met sur elle de façon à garder le contrôle, à prendre l'avantage.

«On est en manque, Commandante?» Elle me nargue sans rancune, c'est donc sans aucune hésitation que je lui mors sa lèvre inférieure, lui faisant échapper un grognement suivit d'un gémissement. Je l'embrasse toujours un peu violemment, rapidement, sans amour. Je veux juste du sexe rien de plus. Je transforme toute ma colère, toute ma rage en un appétit sexuel, prête à exploser si je ne calme pas mon entrejambe d'ici peu. Mais son sourire me devient impossible a regarder, dès que je regarde son visage je sais que c'est Harper et toute mon envie se volatilise.C'est pourquoi je la retourne, pour finalement ne voir plus que ces long cheveux blond que j'empoigne afin qu'elle penche sa tête en arrière me laissant l'embrasser dans son cou et sa nuque. Descendant mes mains de sa poitrine jusqu'à son intimité pour finir notre affaire le plus vite possible et ainsi pouvoir me relaxer.

En pleine affaire, elle atteint rapidement l'orgasme et me rend la pareille. Je suis presque à mon arrivée qui se fait attendre, me frustrant. Je n'arrive pas a relâcher toute la tension que j'ai en moi. Je m'énerve. «Plus vite» Je lui ordonne. Je veux juste faire disparaître ce désir sexuel que j'ai de plus en plus depuis que j'ai rencontré Clarke. Ça y est j'y suis ! «Hum, Claarke!» Un long et fort gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche et tout mon corps se relâche, mon cœur ralentissant. Harper retire ses doigts rapidement et me repousse violemment.

«"Clarke" ? Comment peux-tu penser à elle pendant que je te fais l'amour Lexa!?» Je ris insconciemment lorsqu'elle emploie le mot "amour". Ce qui ne lui plait pas du tout puisqu'elle m'oblige de partir. Je ne reste pas une seconde de plus et m'en vais.

Je laisse une Harper blessée et trahie, les larmes aux yeux. Et pour la première fois après avoir coucher avec Harper, je me rends compte que mon désir n'a pas était totalement satisfait cette fois-ci. 

_Putain dans quelle merde je me suis mise?_

Fin du chapitre 3

* * *

(Désolé pour les fautes oubliées.)

Hey! Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
Pensez-vous que la dernière scène doit être Rating M?

Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? Et que va t'il se passer par la suite ? Un rapprochement ou encore de la distance entre nos deux héroïnes ? A suivre.

Passez un bon week-end mes petits chimpanzés! A la semaine prochaine!

XX

-LittleMonkey


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir mes petits singes!

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez une bonne semaine.  
Je vous ai concocté un chapitre plutôt long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! On y retrouve un peu de jalousie et beaucouuuup d'amour ! Dans les deux sens du terme! Donc attention aux plus jeunes ; "Rating T+" on va dire ! Enfin bref je ne vous dis rien de plus et vous laisse découvrir par vous même!

Clem: C'est exactement ce que je voulais montrer concernant Lexa et Harper, que Lexa 'utilise' Harper. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas!  
V: Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. :)  
Yan: Voilà un long chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise. :)  
Monkey: Oh! C'est gentil ! Oui un petit groupe de Monkey, je suis pour! Mes cours se passent assez bien et je trouve le temps d'écrire le soir lorsque je ne suis pas trop fatiguée. Un gros rapprochement est en vu! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.  
MaraCapucin: Merci! J'aime bien ta signature, c'est original! ( est ce que cela veut dire "au revoir"? :))  
LoWax: Et bien la voilà la suite! ;) Merci de ton commentaire!  
OoO-RED-OoO : J'aime beaucoup ce prénom aussi et je trouvais qu'il allait bien pour Lexa :)

 **Merci** à tous de suivre mon histoire, de la commenter, de la mettre en favoris. Vous êtes ma motivation, et je vous remercie de me suivre!

Allez, j'arrête de blablater et je vous rejoins à la fin du chapitre ! 

* * *

Chapitre 4

Narrateur Clarke. 

Un semaine plus tard. 

Je suis en train d'accrocher le premier ballon lorsque Octavia me crie dessus. «-Allez vite Clarke! Les invités seront là dans 2 heures seulement et on a encore rien préparé!» Je soupire et lui demande d'un ton curieux. «-Est-ce que tu crois que Lexa sera là ?» Raven hausse ses sourcils et me sourit. «-C'est l'anniversaire de son frère, bien sur qu'elle sera là! Je vais enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur ce nom!» Mes deux meilleures amies rient.

Je regarde mon téléphone. Aucun message.

C'est comme une sensation de "déjà vu", pas de nouvelle de Lexa. Il faut dire, je ne lui ai toujours pas répondu depuis que je l'ai vu avec cette fille à la salle de sport. Depuis qu'Octavia m'a parlé de Lexa, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que je devrai parler sérieusement avec elle. Peut-être que ce soir sera le bon moment.

Aujourd'hui, Lincoln fête ses 18 ans, et comme Octavia est du genre très organisée, elle nous a appelé, limite en pleurs à la dernière minute pour que l'on vienne l'aider.

Raven s'occupe de brancher les enceintes pour la musique, Octavia du repas et moi-même de la déco, puisque soyons réaliste, l'experte en art, c'est bibi. Le salon est très spacieux, des ballons sont disposés un peu partout. Nous avons écarté les canapés pour donner plus de place pour une quelconque activité. Souvent nos soirées se terminent en petit jeu alcoolisé. La dernière fois les garçons ont dû sortir nus et courir autour d'un rond point. Heureusement pour nous, nous n'avions eu aucun problème cette nuit là.

Raven nous dit que le son est prêt, elle nous met de la musique pour nous motiver à augmenter le rythme, nous devons vraiment passer la deuxième si nous voulons que tout soit prêt pour ce soir. Les préparations nous prennent une bonne heure et nous passons maintenant au repas, notamment avec les gâteaux. Pendant la création du dessert, Raven ne peut s'empêcher de grignoter la moitié de la pâte et du coup, Octavia lui course après, lui criant d'arrêter de tout manger. Un vrai carnage.  
Heureusement elle ne font rien tomber sur les tapis ou le sol et nous n'avons pas besoin de tout re-nettoyer. Tout est au four et nous pouvons enfin respirer quelques secondes avant que tous les amis d'octavia et Lincoln arrivent.

Lorsque tout est enfin prêt, Octavia appelle tous les invités sauf Lincoln et Lexa; La brune ayant comme rôle de faire venir Lincoln au dernier moment.  
Bellamy, Jasper, Murphy, Monty et Nyko arrivent donc tous, un par un, amenant avec eux des tonnes de nourritures et de cadeaux.  
Je leur dis à tous bonjour et je continue de préparer quelques petits détails.

Octavia reçoit un Sms de Lexa et nous crie de nous cacher. «ILS ARRIVENT! CACHEZ VOUS!» Nous nous cachons donc derrière les canapés et éteignons les lumières laissant l'appartement dans le noir complet.

Lorsque nous entendons les clefs pénétrer dans la serrure, nous nous préparons. La porte s'ouvre et Lincoln allume la lumière principale.

« SURPRIIIISE!»

Nous crions tous ensemble et Lincoln, choqué, à la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écartés et ses mains viennent cacher son visage. Lexa quant à elle, sourit, et pour la première fois, je vois un vrai sourire, et je la trouve juste magnifique. Lincoln prend sa soeur dans ses bras et l'enlace, puis Octavia court l'embrasser. Je regarde timidement Lexa qui apparemment n'ose pas me regarder.

* * *

La soirée commence quand tout le monde termine le dessert, qui n'a pas fait long feu, Raven se lève d'un coup. «Que la fête commence Bitchss!»

Raven augmente alors à fond la musique et tout le monde va sur la piste de danse se trémousser les uns aux autres. Pour ma part je me sers un verre légèrement alcoolisé et me mets confortablement sur le canapé. Une danse ridicule entre Jasper et Monty m'oblige a les filmer discrètement. C'est une vidéo que je leur montrerai demain matin lorsqu'il ne se souviendront de rien! Lexa danse avec Raven et cette vision me perturbe. L'alcool modifie toutes mes sensations et mes sentiments se multiplient. Je sais que Raven est bi' mais je sais qu'elle est en couple avec Wick. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est qu'il n'est pas là pour l'occuper et qu'elle danse donc collé-serré avec Lexa. A qui ça n'a pas l'air de déranger vu son large sourire et ses mouvements qui se font de plus en plus provoquant. Trouvant la scène à vomir je pars dehors prendre l'air quelques minutes.

* * *

Au cours de la soirée, les verres s'enchaînent et les défis aussi. Lorsque les garçons doivent s'embrasser pour avoir perdu à Just Dance version bourré, je trouve que Monty prend bien plus de plaisir qu'il ne devrait avec Jasper. C'est plutôt suspicieux et Raven me regarde me faisant signe qu'elle aussi se doute de quelque chose. Octavia et Lincoln doivent à leur tour s'embrasser et ils le font sans gène devenant de plus en plus excités et dégoûtant, je dois le dire. « OK les deux tourtereaux c'est fini, ou prenez une chambre merci!» Raven lui fait remarquer et Octavia lui sourit narquoisement, chuchotant quelque chose à Lincoln, puis les deux disparaissent.

Murphy nous propose un nouveau jeu plutôt basique du "je n'ai jamais.." le principe est simple, tu dis quelque chose et si les autres l'ont déjà fait, ils doivent boire. Murphy commence. « Je n'ai jamais séché les cours.» Tout le monde boit sauf Nyko et moi. Murphy nous regarde «Ouh, Clarke et Nyko studieux, qui l'eut cru!» Tout le monde se met à rire et Lexa aussi. Le tour passe à Jasper. « Je ne me suis jamais endormi dans le cinéma.» Lexa boit et Bellamy aussi. «C'était vraiment un film ennuyeux!» Nous répond Bellamy. «Et personnellement j'étais juste très fatiguée» Se justifie Lexa.

C'est au tour de Lexa. Elle hésite et me jette un regard rapide. «Je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir fait certaines choses.» Puis elle boit, je la suis puis finalement tout le monde boit. L'alcool me joue peut-être des tours mais j'ai eu l'impression que sa phrase m'était destinée.

«Raveeeeen! Ils sont part' ouuuu Lincoln et Octaviaaa?» Je demande à Raven difficilement. L'alcool commence à faire peu à peu son effet et mes phrases deviennent de plus en plus approximatives. Mes mots se coupent et ont du mal à sortir correctement de ma bouche. J'essaie de me lever et de marcher mais le sol n'est pas droit. Raven me retient et me dit, un sourire pervers aux lèvres : «Ils doivent être en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques si tu vois ce que je veux dire.» J'entends Lexa rire à côté et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aussi. Lexa vient vers nous, elle aussi, légèrement alcoolisée. «Y'en a qui sont chanceux.» Je ne sais pas si j'ai halluciné mais j'aurai juré qu'elle m'avait regardé lorsqu'elle avait dit cette phrase. Raven nous regarde et hausse un sourcil, elle porte alors un sourire narquois, limite moqueur et va parler avec Lexa. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles se disent mais trouvant le temps trop long , je décide de monter m'installer dans une des chambres libres afin de me reposer. 

* * *

Narrateur Lexa.  


Raven vient me voir avec un sourire qui en dit long sur sa venue. Elle me regarde de haut en bas et me dit clairement. «T'es chaude et alcoolisée, Clarke est légèrement alcoolisée et je sais que tu la trouves chaude aussi. Pourquoi vous n'allez pas vous reposer en haut? Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai.» Elle me fait un clin d'œil et j'éclate de rire.  
Rien n'est réellement drôle dans sa phrase mais l'alcool me donne une sociabilité qui dépasse ma capacité à gérer mes sentiments. Avec la vodka dans mon sang c'est comme si je ressentais les choses mille fois plus fort que d'habitude. Et le désir d'avoir Clarke dans mon lit ne baisse pas d'intensité, bien au contraire.

Raven a raison, pourquoi ne pas en profiter après tout.

Je monte en haut et rejoins Clarke après avoir ouvert la porte de ma chambre. Je retrouve Clarke, debout regardant tout autour d'elle, fixant quelques minutes chaque photos posées à divers endroits. Elle se retourne et me regarde avec une intensité qui m'électrise. Une tension sexuelle se fait sentir et notre sang alcoolisé ne fait qu'amplifier les choses. Je referme la porte à clefs derrière moi et colle mon dos à cette porte.  
Clarke s'avance dangereusement de moi, d'un pas lent et tremblant de désir.

Je peux voir dans ses yeux bleus une légère étincelle qui s'allume de plus en plus qu'elle s'approche de moi. Aucune de nous ne parle à ce moment. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques millimètres de moi et nos peaux se frôlent, nous donnant des frissons à toutes les deux. Je peux sentir son souffle contre mon cou. Je me bats intérieurement pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, j'ai une envie féroce de l'embrasser et de la prendre dans mes bras mais je me retiens le plus possible, je ne dois pas être la première a flancher.

Elle me caresse les avants bras et monte jusqu'à mes épaules puis me tire sur la nuque pour me faire m'approcher d'elle le plus possible. Nos lèvres se rencontrent et nos langues entament un duel, voulant l'une comme l'autre prendre le contrôle. Notre baiser est rapide, langoureux et féroce, nous sentons que notre envie grandit de plus en plus.

Je n'attends plus une seule seconde de plus et pose mes mains sur son corps, qui n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler pendant toute la soirée. Je caresse chaque parties de son corps ne voulant manquer aucun endroit, comme si ce touché m'avait manqué pendant des mois. Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux après tout.

Je détache nos bouches pour pouvoir embrasser d'abord sa joue, puis le lobe de son oreille gauche et commence une traînée de baisers chauds et humides dans son cou où je commence à sucer son endroit sensible, faisant échapper à Clarke de légers gémissements. Une petite marque fait son apparition. La trouvant assez voyante je commence un nouveau trajet vers sa poitrine, satisfaite de mon marquage.

Je lui arrache sa chemise dans l'élan et tombe nez à nez sur ses seins. «Lexa ma chemise!» Je lui souris sous mes baisers et continue ma petite affaire sans faire attention, je lui en achèterai une autre, tant pis. Je commence à lui mordiller ce petit endroit rose et elle agrippe mes cheveux tout en gémissant. Elle semble apprécier ce que je lui fais.

Elle perd patience et me demande d'aller là où son intimité et prêt à exploser. Je descends alors ma langue le long de son bas-ventre et je m'amuse à la titiller, je veux y aller doucement ce soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas envie de me dépêcher, non, je veux profiter de chaque moment, profiter de chaque son qui sort de sa bouche lorsque je lui procure du plaisir. Je veux voir que je ne suis pas la seule à être désespérément dans le besoin de la toucher. Je veux entendre mon nom sortir de sa voix le plus souvent possible. Je veux qu'elle me demande de continuer, je veux qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle veut de moi.

«Lexa, s'il te plait!» Je sais que je la fruste car je ne fais que contourner sa zone de plaisir en déposant des baisers autour de sa boule de nerf. Mes mains ont trouvé leurs places sur ses cuisses et Clarke me tient toujours fermement les cheveux. Après quelques minutes d'attente pour Clarke, je lui donne enfin ce qu'elle veut et embrasse sa zone de plaisir maintenant bien humide. Je vois que je lui fais de l'effet et cela m'encourage à continuer. J'entre en elle, d'abord doucement et puis je commence à accélérer, Clarke faisant des mouvements de bassins pour accentuer son plaisir. Je vais de plus en plus loin et elle atteint son point sensible, criant mon nom encore et encore. S'il n'y avait pas la musique de Raven à fond en bas, je pense que tout le monde l'aurait entendu. Je donne tout ce que j'ai et elle libère son orgasme dans un long et fort gémissement. Je me retire délicatement et la contemple, ses joues sont légèrement roses par l'effort et son front est un peu humide.

Mais même dans cette situation elle reste belle. Non, elle est sublime. Elle essaie de respirer correctement et je viens l'embrasser, mais cette fois-ci tendrement, avec passion. Ce n'est plus la férocité ni la faim du désir que j'avais pour elle de tout à l'heure; c'est une tendresse énorme que je veux lui apporter. Je veux lui montrer que pour moi ce n'était pas seulement que du sexe ce soir. Je veux lui montrer que je suis consciente de ce qui se passe, que ce n'est pas seulement l'alcool qui m'a fait faire des choses que je ne voulais pas.

Sa respiration redevenue régulière elle s'avance vers moi. «C'est pas la peine Clarke.» Je ne veux pas qu'elle me rende la pareille, je ne veux pas qu'elle me donne du plaisir ce soir. Car ce soir je veux seulement lui prouver que c'est à son sujet, je veux lui montrer que je n'ai pas fait ça pour qu'elle me le fasse après, non. Elle me sourit et m'embrasse, se mettant sous les couettes, prête à dormir.

* * *

Après lui avoir fait _l'amour_ je me mets sous les couettes à mon tour, prête à passer dans les bras de Morphée, étant extrêmement fatiguée. «Lexa?» Clarke me regarde timidement et je lui demande ce qu'elle veut, me tournant de côté, mettant un bras autour de son ventre. «Lexa? J'aimerai qu'on parle.» _Ho non, pas maintenant Clarke s'il te plait!_ « Tu ne veux pas en parler demain? je suis fatiguée. Couche toi. » Clarke enlève alors mon bras de sa taille et se lève. Je la vois qui commence à s'énerver et j'essaie de la calmer. « Clarke tu fais quoi, reste!» Ma voix s'est faite légèrement trop froide. Je regrette alors immédiatement.

Elle se rhabille ne disant pas un mot. Je l'appelle encore et encore espérant silencieusement qu'elle ne parte pas. Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part je commence à élever la voix. «Clarke attends putain!»

Et elle se met à pleurer et à crier. «NON LEXA NON! Tu ne peux pas juste me _baiser_ et t'endormir et ne pas vouloir me parler putain, je ne suis pas ton _putain de jouet_ comme toutes tes ex d'accord, je ne suis pas elles, j'ai un cœur moi, lexa et tu viens de me le briser.» Je la regarde surprise. «Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal je-» Elle lève les bras au ciel et me coupe. «Mais justement Lexa, tu ne fais jamais rien!» La situation m'angoisse et je ne peux m'empêcher de crier moi aussi. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus Clarke putain?!»

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, prête à exploser de rage. «Ne vois-tu pas? J'ai des putains de sentiments pour toi, je suis attirée par toi, comme un aimant! A chaque fois que je te vois mon cœur commence à s'emballer et mon ventre...il... il a ses petits putains de papillons, à chaque fois que j'entends ton rire ou que je voix ton sourire je tombe complètement sous le charme et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser, à chaque fois que je te regarde dans tes yeux verts c'est comme si je me perdais dans une forêt et qu'ils m'hypnotisent. A chaque fois que tu dis mon nom, que ta peau touche la mienne ou que je sens ton regard sur moi, tout mon corps reçoit une chaleur impossible à supporter. Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu, où j'ai vu la VRAIE Lexa, je suis tombée complètement raide dingue de toi. Et te voir flirter avec d'autres filles, et Octavia qui me dit que tu couches à droite à gauche, putain t'imagines même pas a quel point ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. Ça me rend malade, Lexa. Mais toi tu ne ressens rien. Encore là, pour toi c'est _juste_ du sexe sans importance, mais pour moi c'était plus que ça. Je suis complètement folle de toi et tu ne fais que m'ignorer, j'ai l'impression que tu en fais exprès pour me faire du mal, j'ai l'impression que tu me _hais_ , Lexa. » Elle pleure encore et je lui essuie ses larmes avec mon pouce. Je ne sais ni quoi dire ni quoi penser.

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui parle, ou si j'hallucine, mais je m'entends lui dire:

« Je ne te hais pas, je t'aime!» Et je l'embrasse.

Elle se calme alors et pose sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Elle me dit alors dans un chuchotement très faible: «Je suis désolé Lexa, j'ai eu peur de te perdre encore une fois. Allons dormir.»

Je l'emmène alors au lit et nous nous endormons l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveille difficilement, un mal de tête affreux, des bruits de cuisine résonnent dans mon crâne et ont l'effet de coups de marteau. Je regarde à côté de moi, Clarke dort encore un petit sourire légèrement dessiné sur ses lèvres. Mon dieu qu'elle est belle. Et chaque souvenir de la veille me reviennent en tête. Merde... _Non lexa! On avait dit pas d'amour putain l'amour rend faible Lexa! Pense à Costia merde!_

Je me lève doucement ne faisant presque aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller la blonde qui dort encore paisiblement. Je prends mes affaires éparpillées au sol et une fois habillée je rejoins la cuisine, non sans difficultés. Tout le monde est quasiment parti, en faite il ne reste plus que Lincoln qui est dans la cuisine, Octavia Clarke et raven qui dorment en haut et moi.

Lincoln prépare le petit déjeuner est me donne un doliprane. «Merci» Je le remercie et m'assois près de lui. Il commence la conversation.

«Alors, tu as dormi avec Clarke ?» Je bois mon verre d'eau. «-Oui. » Ma réponse est courte et brève ne voulant surtout pas dévoiler mon erreur d'hier soir. Car hier soir j'étais bourrée. Car hier soir devait surement être une erreur. Clarke s'en rendra compte quand elle se réveillera, elle viendra surement me dire qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle m'avait dit hier soir et encore une fois j'aurai été blessé par mon amour envers elle. _Non Lexa tu n'es pas amoureuse d'elle!_ Je n'arrête pas de rejeter ces pensées qui me hantent depuis que nous avions fait l'amour. Depuis que _je_ lui ai fait l'amour. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ni quoi penser.

«Et? y'a eu un rapprochement?» Il me fait un sourire moqueur et à cet instant je suis prête à tout lui raconter. J'ai besoin d'aide, je ne peux plus rester dans l'incertitude. Lincoln est mon frère il doit être capable de garder un secret. Il doit être capable de me conseiller.

«Lincoln il faut que je te parle...» Il me regarde d'un air inquiet et me fait signe de m'asseoir.

«Je ne sais plus quoi faire Lincoln... Je crois que je suis complètement foutue.» Il me regarde essayant de comprendre ma situation. « C'est par rapport à Clarke?» Il peut me lire comme dans un livre et je sais que je fais le bon choix en lui parlant. «Oui. Je ne sais pas comment agir, j'ai tous ses sentiments qui me font perdre le contrôle de la situation. Depuis quelques mois j'ai l'impression de ressentir bien plus qu'une attirance physique envers Clarke.» Il me sourit et acquiesce. Je continue. «J'ai envie d'être avec elle, j'ai envie qu'elle ne soit qu'à moi, j'ai envie de pouvoir l'embrasser quand je veux et sans me soucier des autres. Mais j'ai peur Lincoln. J'ai peur que si jamais on se met ensemble, je la perde. J'ai peur de souffrir et de la faire souffrir. J'ai peur de ne pas être assez bien pour elle.» Il me caresse l'avant-bras et me réconforte. «Je pense que tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Clarke est celle dont tu as besoin, Lexa.» Ce qu'il me dit me console un peu mais mes angoisses reprennent aussitôt. «Mais si elle ne ressent pas ce que je ressens? Et si je ne lui suffit pas? Et si elle pensait que je n'en valais plus la peine?» Il me sourit tendrement, un sourire que son frère peut faire à sa sœur lorsqu'il veut qu'elle aille mieux. «Lexa. Je sais que tu as peur mais fait de cette peur une force. Clarke t'aime vraiment bien, ça crève les yeux. Va lui parler.»

Après cette petite conversation je pars me doucher et faire un tour en moto avec Lincoln, ce qui me permet de réfléchir à tous ces sentiments en moi.

* * *

Narrateur Clarke

Une fois réveillée je remarque que le lit est vide, je caresse le drap et ressens une certaine froideur, ce qui veut dire que Lexa est partie depuis longtemps. Je décide d'aller voir si elle n'est pas dans la cuisine ou dans le salon. Je tombe sur Octavia qui mange des pancakes. Je me joins à elle. Elle me sourit et je peux affirmer qu'elle est de très bonne humeur. «Tu as bien dormi princesse?» Elle me demande gentiment. Je lui répond avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. «La meilleure nuit que j'ai passé depuis des siècles.» Puis tous les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent en tête. « Par contre Octavia, je crois que j'ai fais une gaffe. Hier soir Lexa et moi avons... Tu vois ce que je veux dire-» Elle lève les bras au l'air «ENFIN! Je suis fière de toi Clarke!» Je rie à sa remarque et reprends plus sérieusement. «Sauf qu'après je lui ai dit mes sentiments. Je lui ai tout dit d'un coup et j'ai peur qu'elle s'est encore enfuie.» Elle me regarde cherchant une réponse à sa question. «Je crois que Lincoln m'a dit qu'ils sont partis en ville. Et elle t'a dit quoi?» Je la regarde dans les yeux. «Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait. Mais on était bourrée alors je ne sais pas quoi penser. Regarde, ce matin elle n'était pas à mes coté et ne m'a laissé aucun mot.» Elle caresse ma main. «Peut-être qu'elle s'est rendue compte de ses sentiments et de son attirance pour toi Clarke, tu devrais lui parler.» La remerciant je lui souris et la prends dans mes bras et décide d'appeler Lexa. Après trois tentatives je tombe sur sa messagerie.

Je pars de la maison et rentre chez moi, un peu sur les nerfs je dois l'avouer. Je reçois un message de Lexa en fin d'après-midi.

[Lexa Forest; 17H47: Tu as raison, on doit parler. J'arrive. ]

* * *

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes s'écoule et un bruit de moteur d'une moto se fait entendre. C'est surement Lexa. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Bingo.

Je la vois se garer, elle est vraiment sexy dans cette tenue. Elle enlève son casque et secoue ses cheveux exactement comme dans les pubs à la télé. Je la vois s'avancer et je lui ouvre la porte. Ne sachant pas si je dois lui faire la bise ou l'embrasser comme j'en ai tant envie, je décide de ne rien faire et elle fait de même. «Bon.» Lexa me regarde et je vois en elle une hésitation, comme si elle se battait intérieurement.

«Je suis désolé j'ai tendance à vouloir éviter les situations qui ne me plaisent pas.» Je ris nerveusement et lui réponds sèchement. «Tu ne les évite pas, tu les fuis! Comment as-tu pu me laisser après la nuit qu'on a passé?» Elle baisse son regard au sol. «C'est vrai.» Elle essaie de me prendre la main mais je la repousse, me sentant incapable d'avoir une discussion si j'entre en contact avec sa peau si douce, si tentante. «C'est vraiment difficile pour moi, Clarke.» je fronce les sourcils. « Parce que tu penses que c'est facile pour moi?» Elle lève enfin sa tête et me regarde dans les yeux et je me perds instantanément dans ses yeux verts. « C'est juste que pour ne pas être blessée, je refoule mes sentiments, je joue avec les filles et je ne me préoccupe pas du lendemain, parce qu'habituellement, je n'en ai rien à foutre de la fille. J'ai été détruite une première fois et je ne veux pas revivre ces moments là. J'aurai dû te répondre, j'aurai dû rester au lit avec toi et te voir te réveiller dans mes bras, parce que tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fille, Clarke. Mais j'en étais incapable. Des flashs de la veille me reviennent et je sais exactement tout de cette nuit et j'ai eu peur que tout cela n'était qu'à cause de l'alcool...» Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui essaie de caresser sa main. «Je suis consciente de tout ce qu'on a fait hier et de ce que je t'ai dit. C'est la vérité. Je suis là et je ne te laisserai jamais Lexa.»

Elle montre de l'angoisse et je voix qu'elle commence à paniquer. Je tente de la calmer avec mon pouce, caressant la paume de sa main. «Ne fait pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir Clarke. Tout peut arriver un jour ou l'autre. On dit toujours que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres puis quand ça t'arrives, c'est comme si tu te prenais un mur en pleine face.» Ce qu'elle dit n'est que stricte vérité. «Je sais... Mais je t'apprécies vraiment beaucoup et tu comptes énormément pour moi Lexa.» Je l'embrasse. Elle me chuchote à l'oreille: «Toi aussi, Clarke...»

L'heure tourne et la nuit tombant, Lexa doit partir avec Lincoln faire je ne sais quoi. Alors je lui dis d'être prudente et l'embrasse une dernière fois. Voyant Lincoln attendre dehors lui aussi en moto, je lui fais signe de la main. Je les regarde partir et rentre.

* * *

Mais lorsque deux heures plus tard je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de Lexa, je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.  
Mon téléphone vibre. Un numéro privé est affiché sur l'écran et je n'ose pas décrocher. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. _Non_.  
Mon téléphone vibre une nouvelle fois et cette fois c'est le numéro de Lincoln qui est affiché.

«-Clarke?» Je n'aime pas le son de sa voix. Une voix froide, triste, angoissée, une voix qui annonce généralement les mauvaises nouvelles.

«Lincoln...» Je lui réponds presque dans un souffle.

«Lexa a eu un accident, les pompiers l'ont emmené à l'hôpital, elle est en chirurgie. Ils font tous ce qu'ils peuvent. Tu peux me rejoindre , je suis devant l'hôpital.» 

_Et si Lexa n'avait pas totalement faux après tout?  
Et si Lexa avait raison depuis le début?_

Fin du chapitre 4 

* * *

( Désolé pour les fautes oubliées )

Ho lala ! Je vais me faire taper moi je le sens :P  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Vos impressions, vos avis, vos peurs..

Et bien, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine mes petits singes !

Je vous fais des bisous !

XX

-Little Monkey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à vous mes petits Monkey !**

LoWax : Haha, ne me tape pas trop fort! Merci pour ton commentaire!

OoO-RED-OoO: Oui au moins les choses sont claires pour elle. Merce de ton commentaire.

Kim: J'espère que la suite te plaira!

Malau-chu: Un peu de drame ne fait pas de mal. Merci pour tes commentaires!

Monkey: Ce chapitre est centré sur Clarke et Lexa pour pouvoir expliquer leur prochain comportement, je ne t'en dis pas plus. En tout cas merci de ton commentaire, cela me fait très plaisir! D'ailleurs, Raven sera très présente au prochain chapitre! Et on en apprendra un peu plus sur elle. Et la relation qu'elle va avoir avec Lexa. (La suite au prochain épisode!) Ne t'en fais, j'adore tes commentaires, je peux voir ce que tu as aimé durant le chapitre et cela me fait très plaisir comme je t'ai dit. Merci de me suivre toujours avec passion mon petit singe!

Alors ce chapitre est centré sur Clarke et Lexa, j'ai essayé de faire ressentir leurs sentiments le mieux que j'ai pu. Ce chapitre est un peu court mais il a été dur à écrire à cause de souvenirs personnels. Bref je ne suis pas là pour raconter ma vie donc je vous laisse, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre mes petits ouistitis!

* * *

Chapitre 5

Narrateur Clarke. 

Je cours, je cours le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je suis essoufflée, à bout de souffle mais je continue toujours. Mes jambes ne me lâcheront pas tant que mon cerveau me dira de continuer. 

J'arrive devant l'hôpital et monte les escaliers trois par trois. L'hôpital est vraiment grand, et me dire que chaque pièce contient un blessé ou un malade ou encore même une personne en train de mourir me fait froid dans le dos. Je prends de grandes inspirations et tente de me calmer.

«Clarke.» Ma mère me regarde, ses yeux remplis de tristesse et vient vers moi, m'enlaçant

«- Maman...

-Clarke je suis désolé.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?» Mes joues deviennent humides par mes pleurs.

«-Nous avons reçu un appel, et lorsque les secours sont arrivés au lieu de l'accident ils ont retrouvé Lexa et Lincoln. Lexa avait glissé le long du tournant et elle a rasé la route jusque dans un fossé, sa moto écrasait son ventre et son bassin. Lincoln a vaguement parlé d'une voiture qui les suivait. Il était incapable d'enlever la moto, les pompiers sont venus et l'ont emmener d'urgence ici. Nous de notre coté, on a du l'emmener d'urgence en chirurgie, elle a eu plusieurs côtes cassées qui a endommagé un rein qu'on a du lui retirer, son poumon est aussi vraiment endommagé, elle aura du mal à respirer comme avant et elle faudra qu'elle arrête le sport pendant un long moment. Pour l'instant, on l'a mise dans un coma artificiel pour ne pas qu'elle souffre plus que nécessaire. Elle va devoir rester quelques semaines voire quelques mois ici. Elle va garder une cicatrice au niveau de ses poumons et du ventre parce que les médecins ont du l'ouvrir deux fois. Nous ne savons pas vraiment quand est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller.

-Comment a-t-elle pu tomber...

\- On n'en sait pas plus sur les circonstances Clarke. Je suis désolé.

-Je peux la voir ? »

Ma mère m'emmène devant sa porte et me laisse seule.

Cette chambre est blanche. Une fenêtre en face de la porte, laissant apparaître de la lumière. Et un lit avec des appareils à côté. C'est tout ce qu'il y a dans cette chambre froide, me donnant des frissons.

Elle est là. Allongée sur ce lit, les yeux fermés, impuissante. Un visage sans émotion, des égratignures sur sa peau auparavant douce. Un corps endommagé, caché par un drap blanc. Des fils branchés en elle de partout. Un qui sort de sa bouche, relié a une sorte de ballon, et un autre dans son bras reliée à une poche remplie d'une substance liquide, un autre qui sort de son nez, et un dernier accroché à son index. Et d'autres fils avec une importance tout aussi grande, j'imagine. Le moniteur de son cœur bat régulièrement ce qui me réconforte un peu dans l'idée que Lexa est en vie. _Au moins elle est en vie_. Mais la voir dans cet état me donne des frissons parcourant tout mon corps. Je m'avais promis de ne pas pleurer en la voyant, mais je n'ai pu tenir cette promesse. Je m'empresse de venir lui tenir la main. J'ai surement rêvé mais j'ai senti sa main se contracter. Ou peut être que c'était la mienne. Je ne sais plus.

Je me baisse, je ne sais pas si elle peut m'entendre mais je lui parle doucement près de son cou.

«Lexa je suis là. Bats toi pour moi. N'ose même pas me laisser toute seule maintenant.»

Mes mots sont interrompus par un bruit de porte. La porte s'ouvre sur Lincoln qui passe sa main sur mon dos en signe de compréhension et peut-être essaie t'il calmer mes larmes qui n'ont pas arrêté de couler depuis que je suis rentrée dans cette chambre. Nous nous regardons, nous donnant tous les deux un regard compatissant, aucun mot ne sort de nos bouches. Nous n'en avons pas besoin, nous savons exactement ce que pense l'autre.

Je décide de lui laisser l'intimité dont il a besoin avec Lexa. De toute façon, je reviendrai dans quelques heures.

Je décide d'aller me prendre à manger et de m'installer dans un canapé, m'allongeant, je ferme les yeux et me laisse tenter par une sieste. Après tout, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

* * *

Narrateur Lexa. 

Je ne sais pas exactement où je suis, je ne sais pas exactement ce que je fais là ni pourquoi j'ai autant mal partout. Tous ses fils qui m'empêchent de bouger correctement. Il fait froid dans cette pièce. Non finalement il fait chaud. Puis je ne sais plus en faite. Un son régulier se fait entendre et je regarde autours de moi. Des médecins. Un policier. Et Lincoln.

Lincoln. Il est là, il va bien, et soudain tout me revient.

* * *

 _La nuit tombe, la route est sombre mais nos phares et les lampadaires éclairent notre chemin. Nous roulons à faible allure, respectant les limitations. Je remarque une voiture qui nous suit de près et tente de nous doubler. Une seconde voiture arrive en face et tout s'accélère, les klaxons, la vitesse des voitures et nos motos qu'on tente de freiner, puis le trou noir. Plus rien, que des cris, que des bruits de sirènes. Et une vision totalement noire._

* * *

Je suis immobile, je me bats pour bouger chaque membre de mon corps mais rien ne se passe. Je ressens une main qui me tient la mienne, c'est peut être un signe, _allez Lexa bouge tes doigts_! J'entends une voix qui me parle et je reconnais directement celle de Clarke.

«Lexa je suis là. Bats toi pour moi. N'ose même pas me laisser toute seule maintenant.»

Je suis là Clarke, je me bats pour toi. Je ne t'ai pas laissé toute seule. Regarde moi, je suis là, Clarke. S'il te plait, dit moi que tu m'entends, dit moi que tu vois, que je suis toujours présente. Dit moi que je suis vivante Clarke. Je t'en supplie.

Aucun signe, aucune réponse de la part de Clarke.

Je suis impuissante, je suis faible, je suis incapable de faire quoi que soit. Le sentiment d'être coincée ici et l'impossibilité de bouger ou même de parler me rend dingue. Je vais devenir folle.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard.

Narrateur Clarke. 

Une semaine est passée, manquant de place les médecins ont mis Lexa dans une nouvelle chambre. Elle est beaucoup plus grande, il y a deux lits mais seul le premier est utilisé par la brune. Une fenêtre plus grande est au fond de la pièce et une télé éteinte est accrochée au mur. Son lit aussi est plus grand. Une deuxième porte se trouve juste à coté de son lit. Il s'agit des toilettes.

«-Clarke, Lexa se réveille. Nous allons vérifier deux trois trucs et je t'appellerai lorsque tu pourras aller la voir.»

J'attends, faisant les deux cents pas dans le couloir de sa chambre et lorsque la porte s'ouvre je me dirige vers ma mère.

«Tu peux y aller. Vas-y doucement, elle n'a pas l'air en pleine forme. Essaye de ne pas pleurer. » J'acquiesce et entre.

Je la regarde se réveiller doucement. Elle semble un peu surprise de me voir ici. Je lui prends la main, elle est froide et je la serre un peu plus fort pour lui montrer que je ne vais nulle part. Elle me regarde et essaie de parler mais n'y arrive pas. Je peux alors apercevoir une larme coulée le long de sa joue et tomber sur l'oreiller blanc de son lit d'hôpital. Elle est toujours autant reliée par des fils à différentes machines. Elle semble avoir vraiment mal et avec sa main libre elle appuie sur un bouton, je crois que ça lui permet de s'injecter un quelconque médicament pour la douleur.

Elle me regarde et pour la première fois je peux y apercevoir de la honte, de la colère et de la tristesse en elle. Elle semble s'en vouloir. Elle semble vraiment faible à cet instant.

Je m'assois délicatement sur le lit pour ne pas débrancher les fils et ne pas lui faire de mal. Quelques larmes suivent la précédente et j'essaie de la calmer en passant mon pouce sur ses gouttes humides et salées qui tentent de faire leurs chemins le long de ses joues. Je lui caresse les cheveux de mon autre main et elle ferme les yeux. Son visage est fatigué.

Malgré le fait que j'essaie de la réconforter, ses larmes coulent toujours. Je sais qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose et qu'elle n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes à mon tour. La voir dans cette position, incapable de bouger, et souffrir à chaque mouvement me peine. J'ai besoin de lui dire ce que j'ai ressenti.

«Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, Lexa. Ne recommence plus jamais ça, je t'en supplie. Je tiens vraiment beaucoup trop à toi pour te perdre. »

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et place un minuscule sourire sur ces lèvres, puis ce sourire se casse et les larmes reviennent. Elle essaie de me dire quelque chose, je me place juste devant ses lèvres et tend mon oreille. Je peux entendre quelques syllabes et je sais qu'elle vient de me dire «Désolé». Je l'embrasse délicatement et le moniteur de ses battements de cœur s'accentue et augmente. Je lui souris alors puis elle essaie de rire mais commence à tousser, un peu, puis beaucoup. Trouvant cela très gênant pour Lexa qui doit avoir terriblement mal je décide d'appeler un médecin. Le temps que le médecin arrive Lexa a déjà craché du sang sur les draps autrefois blanc.

«Essayez de vous calmer Mademoiselle.»

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à lui dire. Il fait des années d'étude de médecine pour ne lui dire que d'essayer de se calmer.

* * *

Narrateur Lexa. 

Mes yeux s'ouvrent et se referment, éblouis par la luminosité de lumière soudaine. Je ressens une agitation se faire autour de moi, chaque personne se presse de faire un truc, puis un autre. Certains me touchent à un endroit, l'autre écrit quelque chose, je les laisse faire, je suis toujours immobile et incapable de faire un mouvement sans avoir un mal de chien de toute façon.

L'agitation ralentit puis un à un les médecins partent. Clarke entre dans la chambre. Je suis heureuse de la voir, mais surprise qu'elle soit encore là pour moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit , faible, impuissante, prête à arracher tous ses fils et mourir de souffrance, parce que Dieu que ça me fait mal. Je ressens comme des déchirements au niveau du ventre, et ma respiration n'est plus comme avant, j'ai beaucoup de mal à inspirer et expirer. A chaque mouvement je pousse un léger cris de souffrance. Et j'essaie de lui parler, j'essaie d'ouvrir la bouche. J'essaie de lever ma main, de bouger mes jambes. Mais rien ne se passe. J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister, ce sentiment me ronge de l'intérieur et je n'ai qu'une envie, tout abandonner.

Mais je vois ma blonde s'avancer doucement et me regarder avec ce regard que je ne voulais absolument ne pas voir sur son visage. De la pitié. Et là j'ai honte. J'ai honte de moi-même, j'ai honte de ne pas avoir réussi à éviter cet accident, j'ai honte de me retrouver dans cet état là devant Clarke. J'ai honte de faire pleurer Clarke, de faire pleurer celle que j'aime.

«Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, Lexa. Ne recommence plus jamais ça, je t'en supplie. Je tiens vraiment beaucoup trop à toi pour te perdre. »

Je sais Clarke, si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur moi aussi. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur de te perdre, de devoir te laisser seule. Je t'aime Clarke, je t'aime putain, écoute moi, entends moi. Montre moi que tu sais ce que je ressens, montre moi que tu as compris à quel point je suis désolé. Je lui répète encore et encore ce mot lorsqu'elle s'avance près de ma bouche.

Je lui souris tendrement et tout ne va plus, je ne peux m'empêcher de verser des larmes. Je relâche toute la peur que j'ai pu ressentir pendant l'accident. Embrasse moi Clarke, j'ai besoin de ressentir ton amour, j'ai besoin de toi, là, maintenant, je t'en supplie, Clarke.

Je ne sais pas si elle m'a entendu ou si elle a lu dans mes pensées mais elle s'avance doucement et m'embrasse. Un baiser doux et tendre, un baiser remplis d'amour et de peur. Mon moniteur montre que mon cœur s'accélère. _Grillée_. Elle me sourit et cette situation me fait tout oublier et je n'ai qu'une envie, rire avec elle. Mais je tousse encore et encore et cela me brûle la gorge, je n'arrive pas à respirer et n'arrive pas à retenir la quantité de sang que je recrache immédiatement sur les draps blancs de mon lit.

Clarke s'agite et appelle un docteur qui vient en courant, il me remet en place et me dit d'un ton plus énervant qu'autre chose:

«Essayez de vous calmer Mademoiselle.»

Tu ne crois pas que c'est ce que j'essaie de faire? Aide moi à me calmer aide moi à arreter de tousser, aide moi a ne plus avoir mal, fait ton putain de boulot merde. Ne vois-tu pas que je souffre, ne vois-tu pas que j'ai mal?

Voyant que je ne peux pas me calmer il injecte quelque chose dans la poche de liquide et quelques secondes après je sens tous mes muscles se détendre et la pièce commence à devenir sombre, de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir complètement noire.

* * *

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis mon accident, un mois que je suis à l'hôpital, et aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de sortie.

Pendant quatre semaines je n'ai rien pu manger de solide, pendant ses quatre semaines je n'ai pas pu faire d'exercice. Je me regarde dans le miroir, je suis nue et mon reflet me dégoutte. Je viens de perdre des années d'entraînements, je viens de perdre des années d'alimentation équilibrée. J'ai perdu toute ma masse musculaire et il ne me reste que la peau sur les os. J'ai du perdre au moins un vingtaine de kilos. Toute ma confiance que j'avais auparavant s'est envolée. Je me sens laide, je me sens faible, je me sens morte. Incapable de courir, de monter les escaliers. Incapable de manger, au risque de vomir ma nourriture.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et regarde le plafond. J'ai l'air de penser mais au fond je ne pense à rien. Je me laisse vivre, je laisse le temps passer. Clarke et Lincoln doivent arriver en compagnie d'Octavia et Raven. Je ne sais même plus si j'ai la force de partir d'ici, réapprendre à tout faire. Tout objectif me parait impossible à accomplir. Je n'ai plus d'envie, je n'ai plus de désir, je ne suis plus que "Lexa qui a survécu à cet accident".

Je suis peut-être vivante, mais je suis morte à l'intérieur.

* * *

Narrateur Clarke. 

«Tu penses qu'elle sera contente que je lui ai ramené des ballons? Ou c'est peut-être trop...» Raven me regarde inquiète. «Non prend les, ça lui fera plaisir.»

Raven et Octavia entre dans la voiture de Lincoln et nous partons à l'hôpital. C'est le jour où lexa doit partir et je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle retrouve le sourire qu'elle a perdu depuis maintenant un mois. Nous arrivons devant sa chambre et j'ouvre doucement la porte. Je trouve une Lexa allongée sur son lit.

«Hey mon ange, tu es prête?»

Bien-sur, Raven me pousse et entre dans sa chambre, les ballons remplissant tout l'espace de sa chambre. «COUCOU! Alors tu as bien profité ce qu'offre les infirmières ici? Parce que la dernière fois, on m'a dit que les infirmières pouvaient être très accueillantes, si tu vois ou je veux en venir. » Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et je me racle la gorge lui faisant comprendre que je suis quand même dans la même pièce qu'elles. «Oups.» Elle rit.

Lexa ne montre aucun signe de joie, aucun signe d'émotion, elle a juste un visage stoïque, froid et distant. Elle se lève et d'un coup toute la pièce se refroidit et l'ambiance se glace. _On dirait l'ancienne Lexa._

Raven me chuchote à l'oreille : «Tu vas en baver Clarke...»

Lexa quant à elle, ne dit pas un mot et part en direction de la voiture de Lincoln.

 _En effet, je vais en baver._

Fin du chapitre 5.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Au prochain chapitre nous allons retrouver Raven au coeur de la relation Clexa. Elle va être une personne importante, nous allons découvrir quelque chose sur elle et cela aidera Lexa. Je ne vous en dis pas plus!

(Désolé pour les fautes oubliées.)

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?  
Lexa va redevenir comme avant?  
Est-ce que la relation naissante entre Clarke et Lexa est en danger ?

La suite au prochain chapitre!

XX

-Little Monkey.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir la population de singes!

Et oui je suis vivante! Et je vous dois des excuses pour l'attente de ce chapitre mais les cours et toutes les choses que j'ai à faire me fatiguent à un point que le soir dès que je rentre je n'ai qu'une envie retrouver mon lit! Haha. Brève de bavardage de vie privée. Alors dans ce chapitre j'ai rajouté une petite surprise. Cela concerne **Raven**. Je vous laisse découvrir. En espérant que vous allez aimer!

Réponses aux reviews:

Kim: Ce n'est pas facile pour Lexa. Mais heureusement elle va prendre du recul. J'espère que ce chapitre te rendra le sourire et que tu aimera ce chapitre!

LoWax: Oui les chapitres sont un peu courts je suis désolée. Et un peu de magie de Raven et le tour est joué. ;) Merci pour ton commentaire!

Laure012: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que les autres chapitres!

OoO-RED-OoO: Les pauvres oui... Mais ça va elles vont pouvoir repartir de bons pieds. Ah je n'en dis pas plus!

Monkey: Oui pour certains passages (notamment l'accident) je m'inspire de ma vie personnelle. Après bien sur je rajoute beaucoup de choses non personnelles qui viennent de mon inspirations, mon humeur et parfois mes rêves haha. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour Raven. D'ailleurs petite surprise dans ce chapitre, on va en savoir plus sur ce personnage! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Merci de partager tes ressentis!

Andy: Haha! Merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Yan: Merci à toi! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise!

Merci à vous de suivre mon histoire! Encore désolée du retard! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre mes petits Monkey! 

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Narrateur Clarke.

Nous sommes à l'appartement, Lexa dépose ses affaires et part directement dans la chambre. Je lui laisse un peu d'intimité. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de respirer un peu après toute ses semaines passées à l'hôpital. Cela doit être difficile pour elle et je dois être présente pour ma brune. Elle à l'air d'être vraiment forte à la première approche, mais au fond d'elle, elle cache une tristesse, une faiblesse, une peine profonde.

Raven reste me tenir compagnie.

«Des idées de quand le schtroumpf grognon va retrouver le sourire? Parce que ça devient lourd.» Raven soupire à la fin de sa phrase. Je lui réponds calmement. «C'est difficile pour elle. Comprends-la. Toi aussi tu as vécu ce moment, je te signale.» Raven roule les yeux au ciel. «Oui mais justement, je sais que cela ne sert à rien de se morfondre sur soi-même.» Je m'énerve. « Et bah vas-y, vas y parler si t'es pas contente Raven. » La latina se lève et hausse la voix. «C'est pas ma copine. Mais tu ferais mieux d'aller lui parler avant qu'elle ne fasse des conneries.»

La brune part non sans claquer la porte.

Lexa sort de sa chambre et demande ce qu'il se passe. Je ne lui réponds pas ne sachant pas quoi dire et elle soupire fortement, elle prend son manteau et part vers une autre direction.

«Lexa!» J'essaie en vain de retenir ma brune mais elle ferme la porte sans se retourner.

* * *

Narrateur Lexa.

De l'air. J'ai besoin d'air. Et peut-être d'un verre. Je me dirige vers l'appartement D'Harper le plus vite possible. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais pourtant mes jambes marchent toutes seules. Et ma main toque toute seule. J'entre et Harper me sourit avec son air de pétasse que je hais tant. Le genre de sourire hypocrite, celui qui dit " je savais que tu reviendrais" celui qui vous fait sentir comme de la merde, celui qui vous détruit mentalement. La musique à fond résonne dans mes oreilles. Une soirée. En pleine journée. C'est le genre de cette fille. J'entre et m'immisce dans la foule de personnes qui se collent les uns aux autres dansant comme s'ils savaient réellement le faire. Je ne connais pas grand monde et c'est pour le mieux. Je prends un verre alcoolisé et le boit cul sec. L'alcool me brûle la gorge et cette douleur me fait du bien. Je ne contrôle bientôt plus aucun geste et les verres s'enchaînent, les uns après les autres. Je deviens vite bourrée. Ma vision se trouble, mes gestes se font avec de moins en moins d'équilibre et mon rire devient automatique. A cet instant, vous auriez pu me dire n'importe quoi, j'aurai éclaté de rire.

Je remarque une petite brune pas mal du tout qui ne cesse de me fixer intensément pendant qu'elle exerce un mouvement de danse sexy. Bordel dans quelle merde je me trouve?

Elle voit que je la regarde et décide de m'approcher. Elle a une mini jupe qui lui arrive au bord des fesses, un t-shirt blanc transparent laissant apparaître son soutif noir. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés tombent sur ses épaules, ses yeux marrons sont en forme d'amande. Sa bouche est rouge, elle a du mettre une tonne de rouge à lèvres. Elle n'est pas mon type mais elle fera l'affaire. J'ai juste besoin d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé.

Elle s'installe en face de moi, un verre avec une paille dans la main gauche et son téléphone dans l'autre. Elle met son Iphone dans son soutif et commence à poser ses lèvres sur sa paille afin de boire ce liquide transparent. Vodka. Elle me regarde tout en buvant, pensant peut-être me faire de l'effet. Ce qui ne marche pas du tout à vrai dire. Je ne ressens aucune pitié pour cette fille et je ne perds pas plus de temps.

«On monte ou tu veux attendre un truc en particulier?»

Elle me sourit et acquiesce de la tête tout en rigolant. Elle aussi est complètement bourrée. Elle prend l'avance et monte à l'étage, me laissant l'opportunité de mater son cul qu'elle balance allègrement. Je la suis et dès qu'on rentre dans la chambre, je prends le contrôle. J'embrasse d'abord son cou et elle ne perd pas une seconde et enlève ses vêtements, je l'aide, tout en agrippant agressivement ses fesses. Elle me déshabille du regard tout en gémissant sous mes coups de langue sur son cou. Elle enlève mon T-shirt et le jette au sol. Son regard se porte sur mes seins et je reprends là ou je mettais arrêtée. Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus rapide. Je descends un peu plus bas pour atteindre sa poitrine désormais nue et elle remonte ma tête afin de pouvoir m'embrasser d'abord sur la joue, puis tente d'atteindre mes lèvres, ce que je lui refuse directement. Je me décale et recule de quelques centimètres, prenant conscience de ce que je fais, de ce que je vais commettre. Une vibration se fait sentir sur le haut de ma cuisse.

Mon téléphone.

Je regarde, 5 appels manqués et 7 messages. Tous de Clarke.

Je les lis et ils disent presque tous la même chose. Je lui manque, qu'elle est désolée et qu'elle veut que je rentre. Je le range et part de la maison d'Harper. Laissant la brune perplexe et frustrée. Je lui dis qu'elle a cas se finir toute seule et remet rapidement mon t-shirt et lorsque je suis à la porte d'entrée je vois Harper me courir après.

«Alors ton coup d'un soir, plutôt rapide!» Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver celle la. «Y'a pas eu de coup d'un soir. Je dois y aller.»

Malgré les verres enchaînés, j'arrive à la maison. Après deux chutes non graves. Je réussis à marcher et à parler correctement lorsque j'arrive chez moi. Clarke est dans le canapé je la regarde se lever et venir m'enlacer. Je ne peux pas lui rendre son étreinte alors elle se décolle et me regarde inquiète. Ses sourcils se froncent et elle croise ses bras. Engueulade dans, 3 , 2 , 1 ..

«Tu pues l'alcool Lexa, et c'est quoi cette marque sur ta joue?» J'avais complètement zappée. «C'est rien Clarke, et j'ai juste bu un verre ou deux seulement.»

Clarke commence à me crier dessus. «Le médecin a formellement interdit l'alcool Lexa, et vu ton état ce n'était pas qu'un verre ou deux! Et comment oses-tu dire qu'une fille t'embrasse et que ce n'est rien. Tu as couché avec elle c'est ça?» Ces paroles me donnent mal à la tête encore plus qu'auparavant avec la musique de l'appartement.

Il faut que je calme les choses. «Non. Je n'ai pas couché avec cette fille. Elle m'a juste fait un bisou sur la joue pour me dire au revoir. Rien de plus Clarke.» Mentir à Clarke me brise le cœur car je sais que tôt ou tard elle apprendra ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne pourrais qu'à moitié me défendre. J'ai failli coucher avec cette brune et je n'oserai jamais lui avouer.

«Me raconte pas de connerie Lexa. C'est pas parce que t'as eu un accident que tu peux baiser toutes les filles qui sont à tes pieds.» Cette phrase était celle de trop. Je reste tellement surprise que aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, grande ouverte. Un rire nerveux arrive à sortir de ma gorge et mes sourcils se froncent. «Alors c'est ça, tu penses que je baise toutes les autres filles dès que j'en ai l'occasion?» Elle me jette un regard noir. «Je sais pas regarde toi, ton T-shirt est à l'envers, tu as du rouge à lèvres sur le visage, tu es bourrée.» Mes yeux me trahissent et une larme commence à faire le parcours du combattant sur ma joue devenue humide.

«Je l'ai pas baisé putain!» Clarke n'en perd pas une miette. «C'est trop tard pour pleurer Lexa, tu aurais du t'en rendre compte bien avant, au lieu d'aller baiser ailleurs. Et ne me ment pas, je ne sais pas comment elle a eu mon numéro. Mais Harper m'a envoyé la photo. Et elle est très, très explicite. »

Je dois m'en aller. Je dois partir d'ici avant de m'énerver et de le regretter encore plus.

* * *

Je pars en courant dehors. Je cours le plus vite possible, étant toujours à moitié bourrée. J'arrive devant un arbre qui me retient et je reprends ma respiration. Ma colère ne cesse alors stupidement je cogne le plus fort possible dans cet arbre. Ma main devient rouge et le sang coule. Mais ma colère ne s'arrête pas.

Comment ais-je pu penser que la douleur physique pourrait remplacer la douleur mentale?

Sans attendre une seconde de plus je me dirige vers l'appartement De Harper et entre cette fois ci sans frapper. Je ne prête pas attention à la foule et recherche directement la blonde.

Elle me sourit diaboliquement quand elle me voit arriver et porte son air de pétasse que je déteste. Je fonce sur elle et ma main attrape son cou la collant au mur. Je la regarde avec colère et elle me sourit toujours, ravie d'avoir joué son coup.

«T'es contente de toi?» Je lui hurle à la figure et elle rit. «Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, c'est toi qui est venue ici.» Je serre ma poigne sur son cou et une brune vient nous séparer. Cette fois-ci, je reconnais cette fille. «Raven, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» Elle me demande de lâcher Harper, ce que je fais, non sans mal. «Je suis à toutes les fêtes Lexa. Dès qu'il y a de l'alcool et des beaux culs à mater je suis la première. Le dit pas à Wick par contre. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!»

Je vais devoir lui raconter. Peut-être qu'elle me croira, elle.

* * *

Narrateur Clarke.

«Non Raven. Toujours pas de nouvelle.»

Je suis sur mon lit, assise contre le mur un thé à la main. Raven est juste à coté et m'imite. Cela fait une journée entière que Lexa ne m'a pas donné de signes de vie. Depuis notre dernière dispute elle ne répond plus à mes messages. Je sais que j'ai été trop loin, mais l'idée qu'une autre fille que moi puisse la toucher, l'embrasser me fait perdre tous mes moyens.

«La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était chez Harper et elle m'a tout raconté. Tu peux lui faire confiance cette fois. Je pense que c'est Harper qui a tout manigancé.» Je lui réponds sceptique. «Je sais pas trop Raven. La photo, le t-shirt a l'envers... Puis elle s'est barrée en courant quand je l'ai soupçonné. Et pourquoi elle ne me donnerait plus de nouvelle? »

Raven me regarde d'un air compatissant. «J'essaierai de lui parler aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas cours. Je vais enregistrer la conversation pour te prouver qu'une fois de plus j'ai raison. Mais tu me revaudras ça. Parce que j'avais des superbes plans avec Wick figure toi.»

Je lui souris gentiment. «T'es tellement accro Ray.» Je ris me moquant de ma meilleure amie. Elle me regarde l'air hautain. «C'est lui qui est accro de mes talents Princesse. Tu ne connais pas mon touché magique Clarke.» Je fais semblant de vomir et elle rigole. Je l'accompagne et nous rions toutes les deux.

Cela me fait du bien. Je relâche toute la pression en riant et Raven m'aide à penser un peu à autre chose. A penser à ses allusions sexuelles qui se font de plus en plus, en faite. Elle ne changera jamais. Et c'est bien pour ça que je l'adore. Elle se lève et me regarde l'air le plus sérieux possible au monde (pour Raven bien sur).

«Tu sais quoi Clarke? Tu sais qu'est-ce qui permet de relaxer une tension dans un couple ?» Je la regarde d'un air interrogateur et elle me répond «Du sexe.» Je lui hausse un sourcil et elle enchaîne. «Non c'est vrai Clarke!» Je souris et soupire. «Je ne pense pas que Lexa est d'humeur à cela. Du moins pas avec moi apparemment elle préfère une autre fille. » Raven me jette son regard qui veut dire "Excuse moi? T'as dit quoi la ?" Elle me contredis. «Y'a pas d'humeur pour ça! Et si Lexa t'a dit qu'elle ne t'a pas trompé tu devrais la croire.» Je ris doucement et lui jette un coussin. «On est pas tous pervers comme toi Rayray. Et je sais pas, j'ai du mal à penser ça. Maintenant prépare toi j'ai cours et tu m'as proposé de m'emmener, ne l'oublie pas.» Elle ronchonne et me conduis à l'école.

Sans surprise, pas de présence de lexa. Je rejoins Bellamy et Monty puisque Octavia n'est pas en cours, d'après Bellamy, O serait malade. Je leurs dit bonjour et vait en cours. Raven quant à elle reprend la route.

* * *

Narrateur Lexa.

Depuis que j'ai eu mon accident de moto j'ai tout perdu. J'ai perdu toute confiance en moi. Je n'ai plus la joie de vivre que j'avais auparavant. Je pèse vingt kilos en mois. Je n'ai plus le corps que j'avais et je ne peux même pas me remettre au sport. Je dois refaire de la rééducation et tout le monde me regarde comme un pauvre chat qu'on vient d'abandonner dans la rue. A chaque regards je perçois de la pitié. A chaque fois que je me déplace, où que je sois, c'est la même chose. Les élèves au lycée me regardaient avec un regard peiné et n'arrêtaient pas de me dire qu'ils "sont désolés".

Clarke est devenue super tendue avec moi. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été très douce avec elle depuis l'accident mais je ne supporte pas qu'elle me surveille toute la journée et me dise de ne pas faire d'effort. J'ai l'impression d'être inutile. Nous nous sommes engueulés au moins une dizaines de fois depuis que j'ai été à la soirée d'Harper. Peu importe la situation, elle peut passer du rire au larme. Par ma faute. Je ne supporte pas l'idée de la faire souffrir mais c'est plus fort que moi. Cet accident m'a changé. Et j'ai l'impression de m'éteindre de jour en jour. J'ai l'impression de perdre Clarke de jour en jour. Comme si tout ce que j'avais construit, c'était effondré en un claquement de doigt.  
Un peu comme quand on essaie de monter un château de cartes et que tout tombe à cause d'un tremblement ou d'un souffle trop brusque. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai aucun contrôle, je ne peux strictement rien faire contre ça. Il faut dire que depuis une semaine je ne fais que me morfondre et me trouver une excuse pour ne pas changer d'avis et ne pas aller en cours. Je ne vais pas au lycée ne supportant plus le regard des autres et personne ne vient m'emmerder. Clarke est partie avec Raven et Octavia en cours et j'ai la journée pour moi toute seule. D'habitude j'aurai été au sport ou fait un tour de moto. Mais là je vais juste me coucher et espérer me réveiller en réalisant que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Puis je me réveillerai en sursaut, et Clarke m'aurait câliner pour me détendre.

La bonne blague. En réalité je vais me coucher et je me réveillerai la tête dans le cul avec la réalité qui me claquera à la gueule. Cela aurait été trop beau comme on dit souvent.

J'aurai toujours réussi à tout gâcher dans ma vie. Peut-être que j'aurai du crever finalement.

Mes plans de la journée s'effondre lorsque j'entends la sonnette. Je n'attendais personne. Je ne me lève pas et continue à regarder la télé.

Raven entre dans la maison et vient au pied du canapé sur lequel je suis confortablement installée. Elle me regarde et me fait un petit sourire. Je n'attendais aucune visite. Je vais encore avoir le droit à un discours, super.

Je décide de lui faire part de mon humeur. «Ecoute Raven j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ou de ta moral.»

Elle hausse les sourcils et rit nerveusement. «Moi avoir de la pitié pour toi? Attends tu es en vie, tu as une copine qui t'aime, tu n'as rien perdu, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai pitié de toi.»

Elle ne sait pas ce que j'ai perdu. Elle ne sait rien du tout. «J'ai perdu toute ma confiance en moi, Raven, j'ai tout perdu, Clarke commence déjà à changer envers moi. Elle va me quitter. J'en suis certaine. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et je le mérite amplement putain.»

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi. «C'est vrai, Clarke change. Elle souffre. Tu l'as fais souffrir, Lexa. Mais ouvre les yeux bordel, elle t'aime toi, pas juste ton corps ou ta capacité à faire du sport ou à courir. Elle t'aime toi.»

Je soupire longuement. «Je la fais souffrir. Elle mérite beaucoup mieux que moi. Regarde moi, j'ai l'air de rien, j'ai l'air paumée, j'ai l'air stupide, merdique. J'ai tout perdu Raven. Je vais tout perdre.»

Elle se lève et commence à s'impatienter. «Tu sais quoi, regarde.»

Elle comment à enlever sa ceinture de son jean. «Je... Tu fais quoi là?»

Elle ne dit rien et baisse son jean jusqu'à ses pieds. Et c'est la que je me rends compte de ma stupidité. De toute mon erreur. «Je...»

Elle me regarde avec un regard provocateur, imposeur, plein de fierté. «Tu vois, c'est toi qui a pitié de moi maintenant. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te pitié. Je vais très bien. Oui j'ai souffert, oui j'ai eu du mal a m'y faire et a l'accepter. Mais regarde moi aujourd'hui, est ce que j'ai l'air d'en souffrir? Non. Est-ce que je recale tout le monde qui vient me parler? Non. Et pourtant il me manque une jambe. Une putain de jambe, Lexa. Mais je vais très bien. Et cela ne m'empêche pas à exceller dans certains domaines et mes partenaires en redemande si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors arrête de faire l'enfant bordel et bouge ton superbe cul de ce canapé. Parce que Clarke a pleins de prétendants qui lui tournent autour depuis que tu ne vas plus au lycée, tu vois. Et si elle continue de croire que tu l'as trompé elle va pas se priver. »

Comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez mal il a fallu que Raven me montre sa jambe en moins. _Tu as raison j'ai été purement égoïste et stupide_. Et je comprends maintenant à quel point j'ai été stupide, à quel point j'ai été conne, et j'ai fait souffrir la femme que j'aime. Je prends un certain recul et la vue de Raven avec sa jambe me jette la réalité en pleine face.

«J'ai été égoïste et puéril. Tu as raison, au fond je n'ai rien perdu à cause de cet accident. Je vais perdre Clarke parce que je ne suis qu'une pauvre lâche et faible. Jamais je n'aurai été au bout avec l'autre fille,comme je t'ai dit l'autre jour. Dès qu'elle a voulu m'embrasser tout m'est revenue et je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas tromper Clarke. L'alcool m'a joué un tour et je l'ai laissé prendre l'avantage. Cette pu** en a profité pour envoyer une photo à Clarke. Je te jure si tu n'étais pas arrivée je l'aurai encastré contre le mur... J'ai tout gâché à cause de ma stupidité, Raven. J'aime Clarke plus que n'importe qui et cela m'effraie.»

Raven me sourit et remets son pantalon tout en sortant son téléphone.

«Merci, j'ai ce qu'il me fallait. Je vais voir Clarke.» Je la regarde l'air surpris. «Attends Raven qu'est-ce que tu as fais?» Elle me montre le dictaphone qui est en marche depuis une dizaine de minutes et je la regarde, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche bée. «T'as pas osé?» Question rhétorique bien évidemment. «Oh allez fait pas la tête, quand tu auras ta tête entre ses jambes tu me remercieras.» Elle me fait un clin d'œil et part rapidement avec un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Narrateur **Raven**

Je conduis jusqu'au lycée et attends patiemment Clarke devant la grille. La blonde ne se fait pas attendre et sort immédiatement, me rejoignant à grands pas dans la voiture. Elle me sourit et me fait la bise. Je lui lance un énorme sourire fière comme je sais bien le faire et lui sort d'un ton qui se fait le plus joyeux. «J'ai l'enregistrement!» Elle me regarde et me hausse un sourcil. «Et il est positif d'après ta tête. Je te jure j'aurai dû prendre une photo. Tu ressembles à quand tu as eu ta première voiture à bricoler!»  
Je souris tendrement à ce souvenir et revient sur terre aussitôt. «Te moque pas sinon je ne te le montre pas! Bon écoute.»

J'appuie sur Marche et notre conversation commence. Au bout de quelques secondes Clarke me regarde une once de jalousie dans son regard. «Tu étais obligée de te mettre en culotte devant Lexa?» Je ris quand je me souviens la tête de Lexa quand j'ai enlevé mon Jean. «Fallait qu'elle me croit et me fasse confiance. Je n'ai pas enlevé ma culotte je te rassure.» Elle me fait une grimace et je souris. On continue d'écouter l'enregistrement et à l'instant ou Lexa raconte ses pensées, le visage de Clarke s'adoucit. Mon objectif est presque atteint. En mission, remettre Lexa et Clarke ensemble, je trouve que je me débrouille plutôt bien. «Donc Lexa me disait la vérité, elle n'a pas couché avec cette fille... Mais attends, tu ne m'as jamais expliqué, qu'est-ce que tu faisais toi là bas?»

Ça par contre, c'était pas prévu...

«Ecoute, Wick et moi on est pas exclusifs. Je m'amusais juste. Mais on parle pas de moi là. On parle de toi et ta brune.»

Durant tout le trajet Clarke ne me parle que de Lexa et à quel point "elle l'aime et qu'elle est parfaite". De la vrai guimauve qui me fait quand même sourire tendrement. Je préfère voir Clarke heureuse alors peu importe si elle devient cul-cul, tant qu'elle est contente c'est le principal.

Je suis presque arrivée chez Clarke quand mon téléphone se met à vibrer. «Tu veux que je regarde qui c'est?» Pensant que c'est Wick je lui fais signe que oui.

Elle me dit alors:

«Nouveau message de _"Ma guerrière au joli petit cul"_. Wow Raven c'est quoi ce nom?» Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de lui répondre que je regrette déjà de lui avoir laissé ouvert mon téléphone. «Elle te dit : _"Depuis la soirée j'arrête pas de penser à ton corps. J'ai pris un jour, j'ai dit que j'étais malade, tu peux venir ce soir!_ " Raven va falloir que tu m'expliques.» Elle me regarde d'un air provocateur et je deviens pour la première fois rouge comme une tomate.

Est-ce le bon moment pour lui dire que -en quelques sortes- je trompe Wick avec une fille, qui plus est, ma meilleure amie? Non.

«Rien c'est une fille que j'ai rencontré à une soirée.» Je lui mens et reprends mon téléphone avant qu'elle n'est le temps de regarder le numéro. Je laisse Clarke descendre de la voiture et elle rentre chez elle après m'avoir remercié et fait la bise. Heureusement, elle ne m'a pas posé plus de question.

* * *

Narrateur Clarke.

Je rentre chez moi et je sursaute lorsque j'ouvre ma chambre et que je tombe nez à nez avec Lexa. Surprise de la voir ici je la questionne du regard. Elle me prend dans ses bras et ayant manquée ce contact je me laisse faire. Je ne veux pas et veut plus me battre avec elle; et, j'étais en tort aussi alors je réponds à son étreinte. En quelques sortes c'est notre façon de se dire qu'on est désolé.  
Elle me chuchote un «Pardon Clarke.» qui me fait craquer. Je l'avoue je suis complètement accro à cette fille et je ne pourrais jamais lui résister. Je lui dis doucement «Je sais. Moi aussi.» Et nous restons dans les bras de l'une de l'autre pendant un moment. Je décide d'agir et pose mes mains sur chaque coté de sa nuque et dépose un léger baiser sur sa bouche. Ce contact me donne autant de frisson que si c'était la première fois et tout mon corps entre en chaleur. Je vous l'ai dit, Lexa est comme une drogue pour moi. Elle se décale de quelques centimètres. «Tu m'as manqué Clarke, je suis désolée d'avoir agit de telle sorte. J'ai été vraiment stupide. Je t'aime, je n'aime que toi et je suis désolée si je t'ai fait souffrir Clarke...» Je l'embrasse et lui dit que je la pardonne et que je l'aime aussi.

Sentant mon désir monter, je décide de lui agripper les fesses et je l'embrasse avec plus d'envie. Elle répond à mon baiser et nous commençons à s'installer sur le lit.

«Il faudra remercier Raven.» En pensant à elle, je dois lui raconter ma petite découverte de cette après-midi. «Oh faite, il faut que je dise quelque chose!» Lexa grogne et me regarde avec son regard extrêmement craquant. «Ca ne peut pas attendre un peu?» Sentant ses baisers sur mon point faible de mon cou je lui dis en gémissant. «Hum, si tu as raison.»

Fin du chapitre 6.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà **! Désolée pour les fautes oubliées.

J'espère que mon histoire vous plait toujours autant. Dites moi vos avis!

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre? Moment préféré, le moins?  
Avez-vous aimé le rôle de Raven pour cette fois?  
Et dites moi, à votre avis qui est cette guerrière? (Même si c'est plutôt évident!)  
Est-ce que vous aimez qu'il y a d'autres personnages que Clexa?

Je vous dis au prochain chapitre! (normalement prévu pour le début des vacances!)

XX  
-Little Monkey.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir mes petits singes! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour fêter les vacances. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que l'histoire vous donne toujours autant envie de la lire.

Réponses aux reviews:

Lowax: C'est que j'aime bien pimenter les choses et je n'avais pas trouvé autre chose à part ça. Haha. Merci pour ton commentaire et de me suivre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Monkey: Alors toi, mais alors toi, qu'est-ce que tu peux me faire plaisir quand tu m'écris des romans comme ça! J'adore avoir ton avis et le fait que tu détailles ce que tu as aimé, tes ressentis et tout ça, cela me fait vraiment très plaisir de lire tes commentaires! Merci beaucoup de me suivre à chaque chapitre! Alors l'identité de la guerrière va être dévoilée, tu me dira si tu avais trouvé cette personne! J'espère que mon chapitre te plaira également! :)

OoO-RED-OoO: Merci pour ton commentaire. Et rien n'est joué encore! Je ne t'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira! :)

Kim: Oui j'étais vraiment débordée! Mais c'est les vacances je vais pouvoir prendre plus de temps pour écrire. ;) Alors tu verras si tu avais raison pour la guerrière! Merci de ton commentaire!

Voilà, j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire. On se retrouve à la fin mes ouistitis du désert.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Narrateur Lexa**

« allez Clarke! On va être en retard!»

Je mets mon manteau et fais les _cents_ pas en attendant ma belle (et longue) petite amie. Ce soir nous allons manger au restaurant, je lui ai fais une petite surprise avec l'aide de Raven qui, je l'espère, lui plaira. Un restaurant assez sympa que Reyes à découvert, il vient tout juste d'être construit, d'ailleurs ce soir, c'est leur première ouverture.

J'ai regardé sur leur site internet et normalement ce petit endroit devrait lui plaire. C'est romantique, éclairé, grand, classe, on pourrait même voir la mer à travers les vitres, comme le restaurant se situe qu'à quelques mètres de l'eau. Tout ce qu'elle aime. Il y a même des tableaux le long des murs et j'ai même acheté un bouquet de roses rouges.

Si après cette soirée, je n'ai pas le droit à un remerciement quand nous serons prête à aller dormir, je ne comprendrais pas ma blonde. Mais normalement tout est calculé. Raven m'a promis que Clarke aller adorer ma surprise.

En parlant du loup.

«C'est bon babe, je suis prête. Allons-y.»

Elle met son manteau et me prend la main. Nous partons en direction du restaurant. Clarke me pose pleins de questions auxquelles je ne lui réponds pas.

«Allez Lexa! S'il te plait. Dit moi..» Elle fait sa petite face mignonne de chiot battu. Mais je ne cède pas et ne lui informe aucune réponse.

* * *

Arrivées devant l'entrée du restaurant, les yeux de Clarke s'agrandissent et je vous jure que l'on aurait pu apercevoir des étoiles sortir de ses yeux bleus ciel. Je me laisse tenter par ce regard et plonge dans l'océan qu'elle m'offre. Je n'en sors que lorsque ses mains s'agrippent à ma nuque et que ses lèvres se posent rapidement sur les miennes. Me donnant l'impression d'être au paradis.

«Depuis le temps qu'ils font leur promo, j'avais trop hâte de venir manger ici Lexa, comment tu as su ?!»

 _Merci Raven_. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et lui chuchote un «C'est un secret» à son oreille.

Nous avançons et j'ouvre la porte d'entrée. Du moins j'essaie de l'ouvrir. Je tire, je pousse, la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Le stress et l'angoisse me prend et d'un coup je me remémore toutes les informations lues sur internet.  
Étions bien le bon jour? L'heure était-elle bien la bonne? Je regarde le petit papier collé à la fenêtre. Ouverture samedi à 20:00.

Il est 20:30. Nous avons du retard dû au boucles de Clarke qui ont bien prient une demi heure à se faire. Elle est très jolie comme ça donc impossible de lui en vouloir.

Pendant que Clarke me regarde d'un air interrogateur j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi le restaurant n'est pas ouvert. Devant relaxer la situation, je dis à Clarke.

«Surprise! Alors le parking te plaît? J'espère que tu as apporté le pique-nique que j'avais préparé et mise dans le frigo'.»

Elle rit et me tire la langue. Je l'attrape et la rapproche de mon corps, entamant un baiser doux et passionné. Nous sommes interrompues lorsque la porte s'ouvre de l'intérieur et le patron nous sourit. Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

«Bonsoir mesdames, veuillez excusez notre retard, vous savez les premiers jours il faut tout mettre en place. Entrez, je vous pris. »

Nous suivons l'homme barbu et tatoué -plutôt étrange pour un patron de restaurant- et nous n'avons qu'un mot à la bouche. «Wow.» Clarke est la première à le dire. Je regarde tout autour de moi comme une enfant de 6 ans qui regarde un magasin de bonbons.

Raven ne m'avait pas menti à propos de cet endroit. Nous montons au dernier étage parce que Clarke veut "voir la vue". Je n'ai pas le vertige donc cela ne me pose aucun problème.

Nous nous installons à une table et commençons à regarder les menus.

* * *

Une fois décidé et un serveur interpellé, nous attendons notre commande. Clarke garde ce magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres à chaque secondes et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de l'avoir et je fais tout pour lui montrer à quel point elle compte pour moi.

«Tu es sublime, Clarke.» La blonde me regarde alors intensément et mon bas ventre se réveille, lui aussi semble avoir de l'appétit ce soir.

Un petit oiseau tout blanc s'installe juste devant notre vitre. Je le montre du doigt et Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de rire lorsque je m'aperçois que l'oiseau suit mon doigt du regard. Je joue avec quelques secondes et Clarke rit toujours. Je la regarde et j'hésite à dire quelle vue était la plus belle. Celle à travers la vitre, ou celle de Clarke qui rit, le sourire jusqu'à ses petites oreilles.

Ok, Clarke gagne avec une longueur d'avance.

* * *

Nous mangeons toutes les deux et parfois un silence s'installe. Ce n'est pas un silence gênant mais reposant. Et parfois Clarke met sa main sur la mienne et me caresse avec son pouce. Ce petit geste innocent entraîne en moi une vague de papillons qui s'envolent dans mon ventre. Nos conversations sont variées et vient le moment où Clarke me raconte le fameux coup du sms de la "guerrière au joli petit cul". Les paris sont lancés sur qui est cette fille. Alors que Clarke pense qu'Octavia est celle qui se cache derrière ce surnom, je lui rappelle que mon frère et la brune sortent ensemble et qu'il est donc inutile de parier sur O. Clarke me sourit et je sais que celui la ne veut rien dire d'autre que "tu verras". Je lui dis alors que la fille peut très bien être quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas encore ou une fille qu'on ne suspecte pas. Cela aurait pu être notre professeur de sport Anya. Raven avait tendance à la mater d'un peu trop près.

«Raven et Anya ont couché une fois ensemble mais il n'y a rien eu de plus. La prof aurait été viré sinon.»

La nouvelle me choque et c'est avec les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche bée que je laisse tomber ma fourchette. Clarke se met alors à rire et me provoque.

«Ah, Lexa si tu avais vu ta tête!»

Je fais semblant d'être vexée par sa 'blague' mais lorsqu'elle me fait les yeux doux je ne peux m'empêcher d'arrêter de bouder.

Le repas se déroule parfaitement et l'heure de partir arrive beaucoup trop rapidement.

Nous venons de terminer nos assiettes et Clarke me regarde maintenant dans les yeux. Un sourire charmeur aborde le coin de sa bouche et je n'ai qu'une envie, me lever et l'embrasser. Je n'ai pas le temps qu'elle me demande d'une voix qui se veut provocatrice.

«As-tu une idée pour le dessert?»

Elle me fait alors un clin d'œil et je lui souris narquoisement. Un sourcil haussé, le sourire au coin, mon regard le plus intense je lui murmure.

«J'avais pensé à une belle blonde, à vrai dire elle est juste en face de moi.»

Clarke rit doucement et me prend la main. Je décide de régler l'addition après avoir fait la guerre avec celle-ci, qui finalement me laisse payer uniquement si j'accepte de lui laisser payer le prochain dîner. Sachant que ma blonde peut être très têtue j'accepte et vais payer au comptoir. Nous partons le sourire aux lèvres et une grosse envie de continuer le repas au lit.

* * *

 **Narrateur Clarke.**

Le dîner s'est déroulé merveilleusement bien. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé passer un moment de pur bonheur comme celui-ci.

Nous sommes devant la porte de ma maison et bizarrement celle-ci n'est pas fermé à clefs. J'ouvre et demande si quelqu'un est là. Lexa me fait une remarque et c'est vrai qu'en cas de cambriolage cela n'aurait pas été la meilleure solution.

«Y'a quelqu'un?»

Lexa décide de se placer devant moi afin de me protéger de tout danger et je ne rapplique pas trouvant cela vraiment mignon. Une voix féminine se fait entendre. Je la reconnais de suite.

«Dans la cuisine.»

Je me dirige vers la cuisine où effectivement ma mère s'y trouve. Lexa qui était autrefois toute fière devient alors timide. Nous parlons un peu de la pluie et du beau temps. Je parle de la surprise que Lexa venait de me faire et un silence gênant s'installe aors je décide de parler avec ma mère qui n'arrêtait pas de garder un sourire en coin. En effet, depuis que je suis avec Lexa, je n'ai toujours pas dit officiellement à ma mère la relation que j'entretiens avec la brune.

«Maman. Hum, je... Je voulais te dire que Lexa et moi sommes...»

J'hésite à sortir le mot quand Lexa me reprend.

«En couple.» Mon dieu qu'elle est sexy lorsqu'elle dit ça.

Ma mère nous couple. «Je sais. C'est vraiment évident, je le sais depuis l'accident. Vous auriez pu me le dire avant!»

«Madame Griffin.» Ma mère la coupe instantanément et lui dit. «Lexa, s'il te plait, appelle-moi Abby.»

Lexa lui sourit et continue alors. «Abby. Je voulais juste vous dire que j'aime énormément votre fille et que je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de lui faire du mal ou de briser son cœur. Je ne suis pas parfaite mais je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'elle soit heureuse et également vous dire que je ne vous manquerai en aucun cas de respect. Clarke est celle qui me donne envie de me battre et de sourire à la vie lorsque celle-ci me met à l'épreuve. J'ai l'honneur d'être sa copine, j'espère que vous accepteriez notre relation.» Je fond.

Que voulez-vous que je fasse quand Lexa dit toutes ces belles choses à ma mère?

D'ailleurs, ma mère me sourit. «Lexa je suis vraiment contente que ma fille ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi. Elle est heureuse quand elle est avec toi, et tu as l'air d'être une jeune femme qui a des valeurs et je respecte cela. Je serai ravie de t'avoir et de t'accepter dans notre petite famille. Prend soin de ma fille, et Clarke, s'il te plait fait en sorte de gardez cette fille. Tu n'en trouveras pas deux.» Je ris légèrement. «Oui maman. Je t'aime aussi Lexa.» Je pose un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de la brune et ma mère me regarde narquoisement.

«Par contre, les filles, vous seriez gentilles de ne pas faire de petites parties de jambes en l'air lorsque je serais sous le même toit que vous.»

Lexa devient rouge et je m'empresse de lui tenir la main pour essayer de la calmer, malgré que la situation me fait bien rire. «C'est noté maman.»

Le téléphone sonne nous sortant d'une situation plutôt délicate, du moins pour Lexa.  
Elle regarde son écran et remarque un appel manqué de Raven.

Elle s'excuse et rappelle la mécanicienne.

* * *

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

Je décide de rappeler Raven mais celle-ci ne répond pas. Trouvant cela étrange j'en parle à Clarke. Nous décidons d'aller chez elle.

«On a qu'a lui faire la surprise.»

Ce n'était pas dans mes plans de fin de soirée mais Clarke se tortille dans tous les sens cherchant à me faire accepter. Il va falloir que j'arrive à pouvoir lui dire non.

C'est donc avec entrain que Clarke me traîne jusque chez Raven. Nous entendons la musique résonner à travers les fenêtres ouvertes et nous décidons d'entrer. Non. Clarke décide d'entrer. Et je pense qu'elle a du regretter de ne pas m'avoir écouté il y a un quart d'heure.

Des cris surpris se font entendre et Clarke me crie (après avoir crier un "Oh merde!") un long et fort "Victoiiire!". Je ne comprends que lorsque je vois Raven et Octavia sortir recouverte d'un drap de leur chambre en train de courser Clarke qui tient son téléphone en hauteur, courant le plus vite qu'elle peut. La connaissant elle a dû surement les prendre en photos afin d'immortaliser ce moment.

Lorsqu'elles se calment et que Clarke décide de supprimer la photo sous les menaces des deux brunes, une chose me perturbe l'esprit et je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps.

«Octavia, je peux te parler une minute?»

Cela n'allait pas être un moment joyeux mais je me dois de lui demander certaines informations. O me rejoint dehors et me regarde d'un air coupable.

«Ecoute Lexa déjà je-.» Je la coupe. «Non O, je n'ai pas besoin de tes explications ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu couches avec Raven. Elle est attirante, personne ne pourrait dire le contraire. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu es censée être amoureuse et en couple avec Lincoln et je te retrouve dans le lit de Raven. Tu n'es pas attirée par les filles alors pourquoi fais-tu cela?»

Elle me regarde cherchant certainement les mots justes à me dire. Elle semble culpabiliser.

«Ne me juge pas s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais cela mais je sais une chose. J'aime Lincoln. Mais Raven m'attire aussi.»

Je la regarde et je ne peux pas me permettre de juger O alors que j'ai moi-même fait des conneries auparavant.

«Je ne te jugerai pas. Je vous apprécies toutes les deux. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que mon frère ait le cœur brisé. C'est mon rôle de sœur.» Elle me sourit doucement et malheureusement je n'arrive pas à lui rendre.

«Je suis en plein questionnement, mais je ne veux pas quitter Lincoln. Peux-tu me laisser du temps, le temps que je règle tout ça. Je ne veux pas blesser Lin.»

Un soupire s'échappe de mon corps. «C'est trop tard pour cela Octavia. Plus tu attends plus tu risques de lui faire du mal aux deux et de les perdre.»

Elle me regarde et acquiesce. «Tu as raison je vais lui en parler. Et je vais parler à Raven. Je suis désolé que tu as du le découvrir de cette façon Lexa. Et je te promets que je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à Lincoln. Je l'aime vraiment.»

* * *

 _ **En même temps**_

 **Narrateur Clarke**

«Wow Raven, tu viens de me faire gagner 10€, ensuite il faut que tu m'expliques.»

Elle me regarde l'air fier. «Toi et Lexa aviez parié sur l'identité de-.» Je la coupe avec bien trop t'enthousiasme.«Oui! J'ai directement su que c'était O.»

La brune se redresse. «Wow, Clarke. Je te trouve bien trop excitée par rapport à cette idée. Ne t'avances pas trop dessus, O m'a bien dit qu'elle ne quittera pas Lincoln et qu'elle l'aimait. Je suis juste son "expérience". Rien de plus. Et je suis avec Wick. Donc pas de sentiments. On est juste des ados qui s'amusent, tu vois.»

Je la regarde peu convaincue. « C'est ça Raven. Des plans d'un soir qui se finissent en plusieurs, et cela sans sentiments. Mais bien sur. Tu sais très bien comment se finisse ce genre de chose Reyes.» Elle soupire et m'évite du regard.

Lexa et Octavia entrent et nous rejoignent.

«Clarke, tu viens? Je pense que O et Raven ont des choses à se dire. Et nous nous devons finir quelques trucs il me semble, non?»

Je suis ma belle brune et laisse mes meilleures amies seules. Faisant un dernier clin d'œil à Raven sous le regard énervé de Lexa. Trouvant cela plutôt inhabituel je la questionne du regard.

«Je sens que cette histoire va mal finir pour eux. J'aurai encore préféré que Raven se tape la prof de sport.»

Le retour se fait en silence.

* * *

Arrivées à la maison, j'aperçois que ma mère est partie travailler. Lexa se couche directement. Je ne comprends pas ce qui la met dans cet état alors je décide de lui laisser un peu d'espace en prenant une petite douche. Lorsque je sors et vais m'habiller je vois que ma brune est déjà endormie. Je la laisse se reposer et la rejoins doucement au lit.

Après quelques minutes je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander. «Hey Lex'. Qu'est-ce que tu as?» Elle se retourne et me fait un petit sourire triste. «J'ai peur que Lincoln souffre. Je sais que tu es contentes pour Octavia et Raven mais c'est mon frère et je ne supporterais pas qu'il soit mal. Il a déjà assez souffert.» Je lui caresse doucement son bras et je lui déclare. «Lincoln est un grand garçon tout comme Octavia et Raven. Enfin sauf pour la partie "garçon".» Elle rit doucement. «Tu as raison.» Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire qui veut dire "je sais." et elle rit plus détendue cette fois. Elle m'embrasse et je réponds à son baiser lorsqu'une idée me vient à l'esprit.

Me sentant dans l'envie de pimenter un peu la situation je lui lance un défi. «Lexa!» Elle grogne et me demande ce que je veux. «Octavia est en plein doute, c'est ça?» Elle fronce les sourcils et me demande surprise. «On s'embrasse et tu penses à Octavia, je devrais m'inquiéter?» Je ris et lui tape gentiment l'épaule. «Mais non, tu es la seule que je veux dans mon lit.» Elle porte alors son regard fière.

«Ok alors voilà, si tu réussis à garder Octavia avec Lincoln, tu gagnes. Je perds. Si je réussie à mettre O et Raven ensemble, je gagne et tu perds. Tu veux jouer?» Je lui hausse un sourcil en guise de provocation et elle hausse à son tour les siens, me tendant sa main. Je lui serre et elle me demande enfin. «Le gagnant remporte quoi? Et le perdant? Je sais pas trop...»

Je prends quelques temps de réflexion. «Hum.. On a qu'a dire que le gagnant pourra demander ou faire ce qu'il veut au perdant, et le perdant aura un gage en plus. Marché?»

Elle souris machiavéliquement. «Conclu. »

Nous murmurons en unisson. «Que la meilleure gagne.» Suivit d'un long baiser.

* * *

Je commence à m'endormir à mon tour quand la sonnette retentit. Je regarde mon téléphone et vois l'heure. 3h43. 5 appels manqués et 9 messages non lus tous venant d'Octavia.

Je me dirige sans une seconde de plus vers le son dérangeant en espérant que Lexa n'est pas réveillée. Elle peut vraiment être une tête de mule lorsqu'elle n'a pas ses heures de sommeils.

J'ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec Lincoln.

«Où est Lexa? J'ai besoin de lui parler.»

Il n'a pas l'air en colère, ni triste, mais il n'a pas l'air heureux non plus. Il a cette capacité à être d'un neutre qui pourrait mettre mal à l'aise plus d'une personne.

«Dans la chambre, je vais vous laisser discuter.»

Il me fait signe de tête et je lui souris. Je regarde ensuite mes messages et décide d'appeler ma meilleure amie. Voyant qu'elle ne répond pas je prends l'initiative d'aller chez elle. Elle n'a pas interêt à dormir. Je préviens Lexa et part.

* * *

«O?»

Je demande mais personne ne me répond. J'entre et explore la maison des Blake. Personne en vue. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende un gémissement. Un gémissement de douleur. Je me dirige vers Octavia et la vois au sol, étalée comme une crêpe. L'odeur de la pièce et la vue d'Octavia me donne des nausées et l'envie de vomir me prend d'un coup.

Elle est recouverte de vomi, des bières et des bouteilles d'alcool traînent sur le sol, O est à moitié endormie, à moitié inconsciente, je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois autant mal.

Parfois le travail de meilleure amie n'est vraiment pas facile. J'essaie de la tirer et la traîne jusqu'à sa baignoire, s'arrêtant en chemin pour une pause vomie.

* * *

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

Lincoln me regarde et soupire. Je sais déjà qu'une conversation va devoir avoir lieu. Je le regarde à mon tour et essaie de lui sourire. Je lui demande ce qu'il peut bien faire ici à cette heure. Je garde en tête le défi de Clarke.

«Bon, fréro. Il va falloir que tu m'expliques.» Il s'assoit au bord du lit et met ses mains dans sa tête. «Dit moi Lexa. As-tu déjà voulu tromper Clarke?» Oh. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait être direct. «Excuse moi mais tu es en train de me dire quoi exactement là?»

Il soupire encore une fois. «Octavia m'a trompé avec Raven. Pourquoi elle a fait ça, je veux dire, est-ce que je ne la satisfaisait pas assez?» Je fais une mine de dégoût. «Eww!» Puis reprend mon sérieux.«Parfois on fait des choses qu'on regrette. J'ai failli tromper Clarke après mon accident et pourtant tu sais à quel point je l'aime.»

Je l'oblige à lever sa tête en tenant son menton par ma main. «Lincoln, tu dois juste lui montrer à qui elle appartient, tu dois lui montrer que c'est toi qu'elle veut et qu'elle aime.»

Il se lève. «Et si elle ne veut plus de moi, Lex'?» Comment peut-il penser ça. «Ah non, non,non. Elle est juste paumée. Et tu dois faire en sorte qu'elle ne le soit plus.»

Il me sourit tendrement et me prend dans ses bras. C'était assez facile de lui remonter le moral et lui redonner l'envie de se battre pour la brune. En même temps, Lincoln a toujours été assez gentil, il pardonnait vraiment très vite et parfois il se faisait avoir malheureusement. Mais il s'est toujours battu jusqu'à la victoire. J'espère vraiment qu'il va pouvoir retrouver Octavia. Et je compte bien les faire rester ensemble. Après tout, j'ai un défi à gagner.

«Tu n'aurais pas des idées par hasard, Sis' ?»

Et le voilà, mon sourire de vainqueur. «Crois moi Lincoln. Octavia va retomber amoureuse de toi comme au premier jour.»

Et nous commençons à élaborer notre plan comme deux enfants préparant une bataille. Je prends mon téléphone et envoie directement un message à Clarke.

[A : Ma princesse ; 04:01 : Game on. Je vais tellement gagner ;) Prépare toi à assouvir mes envies ... ]

Fin du Chapitre 7.

* * *

Désolée pour les fautes restantes.

Et voilà! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, ce que vous avez bien aimé et moins aimé.

Quel plan Lexa va-t-elle mettre en place à votre avis? Et Clarke?

Pour la suite je ne sais pas quand je vais poster, j'essaierai dans la semaine, si j'arrive à trouver de bonnes idées et à ne pas avoir le syndrome de la page blanche. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il restera peut-être 3 trois chapitres avant la fin.

J'ai eu une nouvelle idée de FF. Je vous en parlerai plus en détail prochainement!

Sinon, je vous souhaite d'agréables vacances pour les étudiants, et beaucoup de courage pour ceux qui n'ont pas de vacances! Je vous dis à la prochaine mes chimpanzés!

XX

-Little Monkey.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir mes petits monkeys, voilà un nouveau petit chapitre. Je sais il est court, mais l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous..

Réponses aux reviews: 

: Je te laisse découvrir cela! Merci de ton commentaire!

Lowax: Elles profitent que tout aille bien. Pour le moment... Haha! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Hedamy: Oui c'était un clin d'oeil de sa vidéo que j'avais bien aimé d'ailleurs! Je te laisse également découvrir! J'espère que cela te plaira!

Monkey: Hey ce n'est pas la chanson de The Weeknd ? Haha sinon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et les infos sur la prochaine histoire sont en bas. Dit moi ce que tu en penses! J'ai hâte de lire tes avis à chaque fois!

Guest: Merci de ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

Merci de vos reviews!

 _On se retrouve en bas pour plus d'informations pour la suite!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Une semaine plus tard.**

 **Narrateur Clarke.**

«C'est tellement frustrant, Clarke! A chaque fois, je suis à deux doigts d'atteindre le septième ciel avec Wick et pourtant rien n'y fait!»

Je ris d'avance face à ma future remarque. «A deux doigts, hein.» Raven comprend mon insinuation et me tape l'épaule me laissant échapper un petit «Aïe!» en plein fou rire.

Je reprends mon sérieux et lui explique la situation. Parfois je me demande si je ne devrais pas faire psy. «Ecoute Raven. Plus tu nieras ton attirance pour O, plus tes parties de jambes en l'air avec Wick auront aucun effet. Peut-être que tu ressens un peu plus que, ce que tu ne le penses pour "ta guerrière au joli petit cul".» Et un deuxième éclat de rire sort de ma bouche. La brune me jette un regard noir. «Rappelle moi pourquoi on est amies?» Un sourire narquois se pose sur mes lèvres. «Parce que je suis aussi drôle que toi et que tu m'aimes. Bon pas autant que notre chère Octavia mais tout de même.» Raven me jette l'oreiller le plus proche et d'un air désespéré me dit. «Tu n'arrêteras donc jamais!» Je lui renvoie l'oreiller. «J'arrêterai quand tu avoueras tes sentiments, Reyes.» Elle me tire la langue et me chuchote un «Jamais.».

Cela fait une semaine que la brune refuse d'accepter ses sentiments pour sa meilleure amie et que Lexa prend l'avantage avec Lincoln. Je dois définitivement trouver un moyen pour que Reyes déclare sa flamme avant qu'Octavia ne se décide de se remettre avec le deuxième Forest.

Notre petite conversation se coupe au moment où mon téléphone se met à sonner. Un nouveau message de la part de Lexa.

[De : Mon amour ; 17:28 : Vous n'avez aucune chance contre le charme des Forest. Tu peux toujours déclarer forfait, Clarke Griffin. ]

Il faut vraiment que je me bouge et que j'avance dans mon plan ou je vais perdre le défi que j'ai moi-même inventé. «Ok, Reyes, tu sais quoi? Toi et moi on va sortir ce soir. Une petite soirée nous fera du bien. Allez, on bouge.» Raven proteste. «Mais il est même pas 18h!» Je lui tire le bras et l'emmène directement devant son armoire. Heureusement qu'on était chez elle. «On met quelque chose de sexy. Pas de négociation.» Je lui pique une robe et lui en trouve une pour elle et nous partons au bar.

* * *

Une fois installée au bar j'envoie directement un message à Octavia disant "J'ai besoin de toi!". Je fais en sorte que Raven devienne un peu plus émincée que la normale et voilà Octavia qui vient comme prévu. Raven me sort un regard de tueur. «TU SAVAIS QU'ELLE ALLAIT VENIR!» Octavia me regarde l'air perplexe et je décide de feindre un appel de Lexa et m'éclipse, laissant l'alcool faire son boulot et ainsi éviter de me faire engueuler par les deux brunettes.

 **Narrateur Raven.**

«Octaviaaa» Je la supplie et l'alcool me fait faire des choses que je n'aurai surement pas faite sobre. «S'il te plaiiit! Ramène moi chez Carl- Carlklee, Clarke!» Elle rit face à ma stupidité dû aux charmantes boissons offertes par la blonde. Je me vengerai... Mais pour l'instant, je veux pouvoir aller chez Clarke tout en admirant le déhanché de la brune qui me conduit à sa voiture. Je prends une dernière bière pour la route pendant qu'O m'aide à partir de ce bar. Elle m'ouvre la portière et m'aide à rentrer dans son Audi. Elle s'installe ensuite à la place conducteur et démarre sa voiture pour m'emmener à l'endroit désiré. (Non pas dans le lit d'Octavia mais chez Clarke.)

* * *

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

J'étais tranquillement en train de manger lorsque Clarke débarque dans mon appartement, en robe assez sexy. «Hum, des plans coquins prévus pour ce soir, princesse?» Elle me regarde et hausse un sourcil en me souriant narquoisement. «Non, ce soir je gagne le défi. Désolé pour toi, mon cœur.» C'est alors à mon tour de lui hausser un sourcil et ma voix fière lui dit. «Tu m'as l'air bien trop sûr de toi Clarke.» Je la prends par le dessous de ses fesses et la soulève pour l'embrasser, elle entoure ses jambes autour de mes hanches et je la dépose sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Et lorsque je vais pour l'embrasser plus passionnément, Octavia et Raven entre dans l'appartement. Il faut que je pense à verrouiller mes portes.

Je vois alors Raven qui commence à se déshabiller et chanter, tout en nous regardant. «It's gettin' hot in here, so take off all your clothes. I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off!» Je regarde ma blonde et lui demande. «Tu nous as fait quoi là? C'est ça ton plan?» Elle me tire la langue et semble désespérée. «C'est pas grave, princesse. Tu devras juste assumer ta défaite.» Elle soupire et descend du comptoir pour ramasser les vêtements que la mécanicienne jette partout dans l'appartement. «Ok Raven c'est bon, je suis désolée!» Ma blonde s'excuse auprès des deux brunes et Raven s'installe sur le canapé, tandis qu'Octavia reste immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni dire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler et me moquer de ma copine. «Tu disais quoi? Ah oui, que tu allais gagner hein..» Un fou rire me prend et Clarke me tape l'arrière du crâne. Je l'embrasse et part voir O, Clarke de son côté va vérifier que Raven ne vomisse pas sur mon tapis.

«Alors, Raven, Lincoln?» Je demande directement à Octavia sachant que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. «J'ai fais mon choix. Je leur en parlerai demain matin. A tous les deux.» Je lui fais un clin d'oeil amical et acquiesce de la tête.

* * *

 _ **Le lendemain.**_

 **Narrateur Clarke.**

Il est environ dix heures du matin quand j'ouvre pour la première fois de la journée les yeux. Je cherche Lexa du bras mais ne sens qu'un oreiller. Je me lève sur mes coudes et regarde à ma droite, pas de Lexa mais un petit bout de papier. «"Je vais au sport, tu vas surement avoir une visite. C'était un plaisir de faire cette bataille" ... Mais de quoi elle me parle?» Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que je me mette à réfléchir alors je me laisse tomber sur mon oreiller moelleux et referme les yeux. La sonnette retentit. J'explique mon mécontentement avec un grognement. Je sais déjà que je vais être grognon toute la journée. Je me lève avec difficulté, traînant la couette que j'enroule autour de moi, et me dirige à l'entrée. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et je vois Raven, une bouteille à la main.

«On fête notre victoire ou bien? En tout cas j'espère que c'est important parce que j'étais tranquillement en train de dormir figure-toi.» Elle me sourit un peu et entre. Elle s'installe directement au lit, à la place de Lexa. Je la regarde faire et elle tapote la place à côté d'elle me faisant signe de venir. Je m'exécute et elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. «Bon tu n'as pas dit un seul mot depuis que tu es rentrée, tout va bien?» Je n'aurais jamais penser qu'en réponse j'aurai eu les pleurs de Reyes. Je suis surprise de la voir pleurer et lui caresse tendrement le bras essayant de la calmer, en vain. J'en déduis qu'Octavia s'est remise avec Lincoln. J'ai vraiment pris une raclée à ce défi. Mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus à cet instant est Raven. «Allez, une de perdu, dix de retrouvés. Et puis tu as toujours Wick!» Putain c'est vrai que je crains en tant que meilleure amie...

«Wick m'a quitté, il n'a pas vraiment apprécié le fait que j'hésite entre lui et Octavia.» _Et merde.. Allez Clarke trouve un bon truc._ «Et bien, deux de perdus, vingt de retrouvés?» Je tente un sourire et malgré le fait que mes phrases de réconfort ne soient pas toujours au top, j'obtiens un léger rire de la brune, et cela me convient. «Toi et moi on va sortir cette après-midi..» Elle me regarde les sourcils froncés. «Clarke c'est pas une bonne idée.» Je lui fais les grands yeux. «Pas de discussion.»

Après avoir passé la matinée à regarder un film; j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Lexa rentre avec son sac de sport et me fait un rapide baiser sur la joue. Elle dit bonjour à Raven également et part directement se doucher. C'est donc lorsqu'elle sort de la douche que je lui indique que je vais aller manger avec Raven et que je rentrerai ce soir. Je lui fais un bisous assez chaste sur la bouche et part en tirant Raven par le bras.

* * *

Arrivées à un petit café, nous nous installons. «Toujours personne.» Raven n'arrête pas de se plaindre. Après quelques minutes, voyant qu'aucun serveur ne vient demander notre commande, nous décidons d'aller directement au comptoir. «Excusez-moi, mon amie et moi aimerions commander.» Raven déclare sèchement au barman. Celui-ci nous dit de nous asseoir et qu'il nous envoie une serveuse.

«Raven, c'est moi où la fille là-bas n'arrête pas de te fixer? Regarde discrètement!» J'aurais du me douter que la discrétion n'était pas le fort de la mécanicienne. C'est donc avec un grand geste brusque qu'elle se retourne et regarde la rousse assisse quelques tables plus loin, puis se retourne, le regard nerveux. «Il se peut qu'on se connaisse, c'est pour ça... Putain, elle a surement dû me reconnaître! Surtout Clarke si elle vient vers nous, tu-» je lui sourit et la coupe. «Justement elle arrive!» Raven me fait les grands yeux.

«Hey, Raven! Ca fait un bail, hein.» La rousse semble un peu nerveuse. «Bonjour, je suis Clarke, meilleure amie de Raven.» Raven me jette un regard noir et rajoute. «Hey, oui ça fait un bail, bah écoute je t'appelle un de ces quatre, Clarke et moi étions sur le point de partir.» Au moment où Reyes rejette la rousse, la serveuse arrive. «Vous désiriez?» Raven se lève d'un coup et sans attendre répond à la serveuse. «Partir, merci, au revoir.» Et ainsi la brune sort en courant. Me laissant seule, en compagnie de la rousse et de la serveuse, toutes deux sous le choc. Regardant la rousse, je lui demande d'aller voir Raven. «Excuse-moi, tu devrais peut-être aller la voir?» Et je profite ainsi pour commander un café.

Je suis sans doute la pire meilleure amie au monde...

* * *

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

Je prépare mon repas pour ce midi étant donné que Clarke me lâche pour aller manger avec Raven quand je reçois un appel.

«Hey Lexa.» J'entends la voix de mon frère. «Lincoln, comment tu vas alors?» Il a l'air extrêmement content et cela se confirme lorsqu'il me dit. «Super, je voulais juste te remercier pour tes conseils et pour te dire qu'on a passé une nuit d'enfer grâce à ce que tu m'as appris. Donc merci pour ces.. conseils là aussi... Octavia est enfin revenue vers moi. Je suis tellement heureux Lex'.» J'entends son bonheur à travers le son de sa voix. Et cela me fait plaisir. «C'est normal, personne ne résiste au charme des Forest et à nos techniques de chasseur d'orgasmes...» Il rit face à ma remarque.

 **Flash Back.**

«-Bon tu as compris?  
-Oui chef.»

Lexa et Lincoln rirent en unisson. Lexa lui fit alors un clin d'œil et celui-ci partit en direction de sa conquête, un bouquet de fleurs à la main et un costume plutôt classe en guise de vêtements. Il sonna chez sa brune et quand celle-ci ouvrit la porte, Lexa pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre de sa voiture que les yeux de la brune étaient remplis d'étoiles. Lincoln proposa alors à sa tendre aimée un dîner romantique que l'intéressée accepta rapidement. Lorsque Lexa avait vu que Lincoln était parti en compagnie d'O, elle démarra sa voiture à son tour et rentra chez elle, attendant le coup de fil de son frère.

 **Fin du flash Back.**

* * *

Je passe l'après-midi à travailler mes devoirs car c'est bien beau de faire des défis et tout le tralala mais dans quelques mois déjà nous passons le bac.

Le soir Clarke rentre et semble de bonne humeur.«Tu savais que les rousses étaient aussi le genre de Raven?» Clarke me demande cela comme si cela était surprenant. «Tu sais bien que Raven n'a pas de genre.» Elle rit et acquiesce. Je la vois alors qui se prépare à aller au lit. «Attends une minute, Clarke.»

«Oui?» me dit-elle d'un air innocent. J'ai déjà hâte de procéder à ce gage! «Tu as perdu ton défi, tu te souviens?» Je vois à son visage qu'elle aurait préféré que j'oublie cela. «Hun hun?» Je lui hausse un sourcil et lui souris d'une façon provocante. «Je crois que tu me dois quelque chose.» Elle fait sa mine de boudeuse et vient me faire un câlin. «S'il te plait lexa, on ne peut pas juste oublier ce défi minable?» Je lui hausse alors les deux sourcils et tourne ma tête négativement. « Le gagnant pourra demander ou faire ce qu'il veut au perdant, et le perdant aura un gage en plus. Tu te souviens?» Elle acquiesce. «Ok, donc tout d'abord tu vas faire ce que je te demande ce soir, et demain je te donnerai un autre gage.» Elle me sourit. «Ce soir huh?» Je me mords instantanément la lèvre inférieure en pensant à ce que Clarke et moi allons faire dans quelques instants. Elle vient m'embrasser et je la soulève comme à mon habitude.

Je décide de l'amener sur le lit et me positionne à califourchon sur ma blonde. Je lui mets les mains derrière sa tête, plaquées sur le drap du lit. «Ce soir, tu seras à mes ordres, princesse.» Elle me sourit narquoisement et me réponds d'une voix rauque. «A vos ordres, mon commandant.»

* * *

 _ **Plusieurs mois après.**_

«Allez Clarke regarde!»

Cela fait quelques jours que nous avons passé le bac et les résultats sont enfin arrivés. J'ai eu le bac avec mention assez bien, ce qui me permet d'aller en école supérieure, je ne sais pas encore comment cela va se passer avec Clarke mais nous avons décidé de ne pas y penser pour le moment.

La blonde regarde ses résultats. «Je l'ai, Lexa, je l'ai! Je l'ai!» Elle me saute au cou et je décide de l'embrasser. «Je le savais Clarke. Tu es la plus intelligente du lycée.» Je vois ma blonde rougir un peu et elle m'embrasse à son tour. Lincoln m'envoie un message pour me dire qu'il a également eu le bac avec mention assez bien et Octavia avec mention bien. Tout le monde sauf Raven nous a donc envoyé un message. En parlant du loup, la voilà qui appelle Clarke.

«Allo?» Clarke décroche et décide de mettre le haut parleur. «A l'huile?» Nous entendons Raven pouffer de rire et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire légèrement face à la blague de Reyes. Ce qui me vaut un regard surprit de ma blonde. «Quoi? C'était un peu drôle..» je me défends du mieux que je peux. Clarke roules ses yeux au ciel et demande à Raven ses résultats. Elle nous dit qu'elle l'a eu également et que à cause de ça, une grande fête est à organiser, et qu'elle -évidemment- s'occupe de tout.

Clarke raccroche et je décide de l'embrasser. «On fête ça entre nous d'abord?» Je porte Clarke jusqu'à son lit et commence à l'embrasser tendrement. Nos mains deviennent rapidement baladeuses et nos vêtements rapidement au sol. Je suis à califourchon sur Clarke qui se retrouve en sous-vêtement et je commence à entreprendre des baisers sur des terrains inconnus. Clarke gémit de plus en plus face à mes baisers qui descendent sur sa poitrine, lorsque la porte de sa chambre ouvre. Nous sautons de surprise et c'est avec les joues rouges de honte que je nous cache grâce au drap.

«Clarke?!»

Les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche bée, Clarke répond avec autant de surprise.

«Maman?!»

 **Fin du chapitre 8**

* * *

(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées!)

Situation plutôt gênante non?  
Comment vont-elles réagir à votre avis?  
Comme d'habitude, donnez moi vos ressentis!

Le chapitre 9 sera donc le dernier, le chapitre 10 sera un bonus ( de ce que vous voulez, un moment où je n'ai pas assez détaillé, ou des choses que vous aimeriez lire etc).

 **Quelques infos pour la prochaine histoire:** Donc je pense que ce sera sur l'univers de The walking dead, avec plusieurs personnages de  différentes séries et j'ai **besoin de vous**! Vous devriez choisir quels personnages vous aimeriez voir dans l'histoire, et vous pourriez même créer  VOS propres personnages! Je m'explique: vous n'avez qu'à me dire le nom de votre personnage, l'age, sa situation, caractère etc, et je l'introduirai dans l'histoire. Et vos personnages vont rencontrer les autres. Ensuite il se peut qu'au fur et a mesure je vous demande des questions sur le futur des personnages et l'histoire sera influencée par vos choix, un peu comme un jeux vidéo.. Dites moi si cette idée vous plait que je sache si je m'embarque dans cette histoire ou pas!  
Je vous en parlerai plus en détails si je vois que l'idée vous plait ; au chapitre suivant!

Voilà, je vous dis à la prochaine !

XX

-Little Monkey.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir mes petits ouistitis!  
  
J'espère que vous allez bien. J'ai donc décidé de poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui comme il était déjà prêt depuis un moment. Finalement je vais faire encore quelques chapitres en plus! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Au début j'avais écrit la fin, puis quelque chose c'est passé et je devais changer cette fin, ça n'allait pas, ça ne correspondait pas avec mon humeur. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire encore quelques chapitres de plus. Ce chapitre est un peu triste, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et vous donne rendez-vous en bas!

Réponses aux reviews:

OoO-RED-OoO: Oui Raven trouvera quelqu'un d'autre! Merci de ton commentaire :)

L Kim : J'ai finalement décidé de faire plus de chapitre! Une soudaine inspiration! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

Momo: Je crois que c"était sur un insta ou twitter de Eliza! :) Merci de ton commentaire !

Hedamy: Merci! Haha et oui c'est vrai!

Monkey: Je te laisse découvrir la réaction d'Abby! Finalement quelques chapitres en plus sont prévus! La nouvelle histoire est en ligne dit moi ce que tu en penses "life should be about more than just surviving"! J'aimerai beaucoup te parler, pourquoi tu ne te fait pas un compte qu'on puisse en discuter? En tout cas merci de me soutenir depuis le début. :)

Lanaregal: Merci de ton commentaire! Et je te laisse découvrir le chapitre!

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

«Maman?!»

Abby nous regarde alors, le sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

«Dit donc Lexa, tu n'aurais pas perdu un peu d'abdos? Tu as raison Clarke, faites du sport de chambre si tu veux continuer à apprécier ses abdos. Lexa j'aimerai te parler quand tu sera de nouveau habillée...» Je lui hoche la tête et m'enfouis sous les draps, rouge de honte. Clarke rit et me donne mes vêtements. «Tu vas avoir le droit à un discours "ne fait pas de mal à ma fille".»

Elle rit se moquant de moi et je lui tire la langue. Je m'habille et je vais en direction du salon où se trouve Abby.

«Ecoutez, je suis désolée que vous- » Elle me coupe et me regarde avec un air plus sérieux. «Lexa, je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale à propos de ma fille, mais il faut qu'on parle sérieusement, vient me voir à l'hôpital dès que tu es libre. Et n'en parle pas à Clarke pour l'instant. » Je fronce les sourcils sous l'effet de la surprise et je lui réponds un simple «D'accord.»

La mère de Clarke part à l'hôpital travailler et je rejoins Clarke au lit, l'esprit un peu ailleurs.

«Alors?» Elle est assise devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres. «Pas si terrible que ça, le discours. Au faite, j'ai toujours un gage à te donner...» Puis je lui fais un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Mentir à ma blonde n'est pas quelque chose que je fais normalement mais aujourd'hui je n'ai apparemment pas le choix. Je devais donc changer de sujet pour ne pas paraître étrange et me faire démasquer par ma blonde.

«C'est quoi?» demande-t-elle en levant ses sourcils. «Tu dois te faire la même coupe que Lincoln!» Elle me regarde alors comme si j'étais un alien. «Mais il est chauve!» Je ris. «Justement!» Elle croise ses bras et me regarde. «Jamais de la vie. Tu dois trouver un autre gage!» Je râle un peu et accepte de réfléchir à un autre gage. En attendant, nous reprenons notre petite séance câlin et cette fois-ci nous pouvons la terminer.

L'heure tourne et je suis maintenant assise sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, attendant impatiemment la mère de Clarke.  
Cet endroit ne me rappelle aucun bon souvenir. L'odeur de l'hôpital, les murs blancs, les gens qui se pressent, et ceux qui pleurent et les autres qui sont soulagés, tout me rappelle mon accident et je décide de changer mes esprits en prenant un magazine posé sur la table basse. Après avoir feuilleté quelques magazines, je vois la brune arrivée.  
Je me lève et la salue de nouveau. Elle m'accueille dans son cabinet et s'assoit en face de moi, sortant de grandes enveloppes. Elle sort quelques radios et feuilles de mon opération de l'accident de moto.

«Ecoute Lexa. Ce que je vais te dire va être dur à accepter. Il faut que tu saches qu'il va falloir faire plus de tests pour en être certain, mais les médecins ont remarqué quelque chose d'anormal au niveau de tes poumons, Lexa.»

Je la coupe, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle veut me dire.

«Comment ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?» Je remarque qu'elle a particulièrement du mal à me dire la raison principale de ma venue.

«Et bien, il semblerait que tu ai un début de cancer. Mais pour le moment, comme je te l'ai dit, les médecins ne préfèrent pas s'avancer et veulent que tu fasses des tests. La radio montre une tache qui ne devrait pas être présente et c'est pour cela qu'on voudrait que tu refasses...-» J'ai arrêté de l'écouter au moment où elle a prononcer le mot cancer. Ces paroles ne sont alors qu'un bruit de fond et je me perds dans mes pensées.

C'est seulement lorsque j'entends Abby me dire «Lexa.» plusieurs fois que je reviens au moment présent et je ne sais tout simplement pas quoi dire. Elle me regarde d'un air triste et compatissant me donnant encore plus de panique qu'avant. Parce que j'avoue avoir peur. Des milliers de questions me parcourent l'esprit et je sens des frissons me parcourent le corps. Un mélange de haine, de colère, d'interrogations, un sentiment d'être complètement perdue, de se demander encore une fois pourquoi cela doit-il tomber sur nous-même, lorsque nous n'arrêtons pas de penser que ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'aux autres. Et pourtant cela m'arrive à moi. Et je ne le réalise surement pas encore.

C'est vrai, ce matin tout allait bien, j'étais avec Clarke, j'étais heureuse, dans ses bras, et là sa mère me dit que je risque d'avoir un cancer. D'abord l'accident puis maintenat cette maladie? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter tout cela? Je n'ai jamais fumé, je fais du sport, je mange sain. Alors pourquoi cela m'arrive t-il a moi?

Abby me donne quelques dates de prochains rendez-vous et je sors de son cabinet le visage tout aussi choqué. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

Je sors de l'hôpital encore chamboulée et je reçois un appel de Clarke.

«Enfin, je commençais à m'inquiéter! Tu faisais quoi? Au faite, Raven nous a invité à un bar tout à l'heure.» J'essaie de ne pas faiblir mais ma voix essaie de me trahir à plusieurs moment. Les larmes que je retiens depuis bien trop longtemps ne mettent pas longtemps à faire leur route sur mes joues. J'éloigne le téléphone et racle ma gorge pour ne pas laisser paraître ma faiblesse.

«Désolé princesse, mon téléphone était en silencieux, j'étais occupée. J'arrive, dit moi l'adresse, je vous rejoins.»

Ma voix ne faiblit qu'un peu vers la fin et Clarke commence à se douter de quelque chose. «Tu es certaine que tu vas bien?» Je n'aime vraiment pas mentir à ma blonde mais je ne veux pas l'inquièter. «Oui, oui tout va bien ne t'en fait pas. Je serai là dans pas longtemps.» Je réussis à calmer mes émotions et à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

«D'accord, bisous. Je t'aime.» Elle raccroche ensuite, me laissant le temps de craquer, en pleine rue.

* * *

 **Au bar.**

«Alors comme ça Abby Griffin vous a pris en pleine repro-» Je coupe Raven. «Oui c'est bon je n'ai pas envie de repenser à ça!» Clarke rit alors et je lui envoie un regard noir lorsqu'elle s'apprête à raconter cette situation bien plus qu'embarrassante pour moi. «Elle a refermé la porte seulement après avoir dit à Lexa qu'elle avait un peu perdu d'abdos et qu'on avait raison de faire du sport de chambre si elle voulait récupérer ses abdos. Ensuite elle est juste repartie et nous a dit qu'elle reviendrait demain matin. Lexa était rouge comme un piment et elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Surtout quand ma mère a voulu lui parler en privé pour lui faire la petite morale et le discours des belles-mamans!»

Je vois Raven et Clarke entamer un fou rire pendant que Lincoln et Octavia rient un peu plus doucement. La serveuse arrive et je reconnais ce visage. Je prie pour qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas mais cela reste en vain puisque je vois son changement d'attitude quand elle pose les yeux sur moi.

«Excuse-moi on se connait?» Je tente le tout pour le tout et, espérant que Raven se taise, je lui réponds. «Non désolé, vous devez probablement vous tromper.» Et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit mais elle hausse les sourcils et pose le menu de la carte sur notre table. «Lexa?» ' _Comment connait-elle mon prénom, je ne lui ai jamais dit!_ ' pensais-je.

«Tu sais, la fille, à la soirée d'Harper.» me dit la mécanicienne. Je hais Raven.

Je regarde discrètement Clarke en espérant qu'elle ne rassemble pas tous les morceaux mais je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas dupe lorsqu'elle se lève de la table. «Alors c'est avec elle que tu as failli me tromper?!» Sa voix est un mélange entre colère et tristesse.

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez la brune de la soirée en rajoute. «Si seulement tu ne lui avais pas envoyé de texto... Franchement Lexa entre toi et moi, on ne va pas se mentir, je t'aurais fait passer une nuit magique. » Il en fallu peu pour que Clarke décide de partir en claquant violemment la porte du bar. Raven me regarde d'un air disant "Bravo." Je soupire et part en direction de ma blonde mais la serveuse me retient par le bras. Je commence à m'énerver alors.

« Allez, laisse la, tu mérites mieux qu'une pauvre blondinette.»

Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui arrive par la suite mais je crois bien que mon poing a maladroitement atterri sur son nez, le cassant probablement.

Je la laisse alors au sol, tenant son nez avec ses mains, et part à la recherche de Clarke, que je réussis à rattraper et calmer rapidement.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'avec Clarke nous n'arrêtons pas de nous prendre la tête toujours à cause de crise de jalousie, mais aujourd'hui est la pire de toutes ces journées.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que Clarke a un soudain manque de confiance en moi ou si c'est parce que depuis que j'ai appris pour la maladie j'ai peut-être un peu changé mon comportement. Les tests passés sont revenues positifs et je vais devoir commencer les différents soins et traitements. Je n'ai toujours pas mis Clarke au courant. J'essaie de vivre les derniers instants de ma vie "normale" à fond mais aujourd'hui encore j'ai le droit à une de ses remarques qui me met hors de moi.

«C'est moi ou tu viens de draguer ce mec juste devant moi?»

Nous sommes prêtes à aller au cinéma tandis que Clarke me fait une crise de jalousie seulement car j'ai peut-être un peu trop souris au vendeur de billet.

Je roule les yeux au ciel et je vois sa réaction qui ne se fait pas attendre. «Et ne fait pas cela Lexa!» Je tente de calmer le jeu. «Clarke, on ne va pas s'embrouiller devant des gens au cinéma quand même?!» Elle rit nerveusement et me crie. «Très bien, écoute, si tu veux aller voir ce film tu n'as qu'à y aller avec lui!» Sa réaction m'énerve encore plus que d'habitude et je ne contrôle plus ce que je dis. «Entre toi et moi, ce n'est pas moi qui suis attirée par les deux sexes!»

Elle a alors le regard surprit et sa bouche s'ouvre pour se refermer sans un mot. Elle me dit ensuite d'une voix calme. «Tu sais quoi Lexa? Je m'en vais. Bon film.»

Et deux choix s'offrent à moi. La poursuivre et m'excuser laissant toute fierté de côté, ou aller regarder le film pour lequel j'ai payé. J'en ai marre de m'excuser tout le temps pour des choses que je n'ai pas faite alors c'est avec le cœur serré que je reste au cinéma, allant m'installer sur un siège. Je reçois plusieurs messages mais je décide de les ignorer décidant qu'il vaut mieux que je me calme, moi aussi. Le film va bientôt commencer et une femme s'installe à côté de moi.

«Bonsoir.» Je fronce les sourcils, surprise. «Bonsoir?»

Elle me sourit et je trouve la situation gênante. «Sacrée soirée, je vous ai vu avec votre ex.» Choquée je lui réponds. «Mon ex? C'est ma copine.» Elle rit. «A mon avis, plus pour longtemps.» Je ne peux m'empêcher de me lever et de lui répondre sèchement. «Putain vous avez décidé de tous me faire chier ce soir ou bien? J'ai juste envie de regarder un film avant de devenir un légume bordel!» Puis je m'installe ailleurs, toujours énervée.

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin**

C'est quand je me réveille que je m'aperçois que Clarke n'est pas rentrée chez moi hier ni chez elle. J'ai appelé Raven et Octavia et personne ne la vue. Je commence à m'inquiéter et décide de l'appeler pour la cinquantième fois de la journée. Au moment ou j'entends les "bip" incessant de l'appel, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre sur une Clarke totalement bourrée.

«Tu étais ou? Clarke je me suis inquiétée!» Je n'ai le droit qu'à un rire moqueur. Je soupire et l'aide à enlever ses chaussures et son manteau avec lesquels elle se battait jusque là.

«Ne me touche pas Lexa!»

Je fronce les sourcils et la regarde dans les yeux. «Dit moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?» Elle rit mais son rire finit en pleurs.

Je décide de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle se dégage «Ne me touche pas Lexa, je ne mérite pas cela.» Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit alors je recule un peu faisant ce qu'elle me demande. «Je suis désolée Lexa, s'il te plait il faut que tu me pardonnes!» Je m'impatiente. «Dit moi, dit moi qu'est-ce que tu as fait Clarke?»

Je crains le pire, s'il vous plait ne me dites pas qu'elle m'a - Clarke interrompt mes pensées. «Je t'ai trompé... Je suis désolée Lexa, je ne voulais pas j'ai bu et les choses étaient flous, on s'étaient disputés, j'ai voulu me venger et je n'ai plus rien contrôlé, je suis tellement tellement tellement désolé Lexa!»

Ma main se dirige automatiquement sur la table et je me blesse, me coupant avec les débris du verre que je viens de casser. Le sang coule et la coupure semble profonde mais à cet instant je m'en contre fiche et mes larmes me trahissent, glissant le long de mes joues. Je remarque que Clarke pleure également et qu'elle s'approche de moi. «Lexa il faut soigner ta blessure.» Je me lève de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais. Je recule lorsque Clarke s'approche et je lui murmure. «Dégage. Et bien tu sais quoi, tu n'as qu'à rester avec lui ou elle. Ne reviens pas vers moi Clarke. Tu viens de briser mon cœur.»

La blonde tente de parler et de s'exprimer mais je lui fais signe de ne pas le faire et de partir de mon appartement tout de suite.

Lorsque Clarke se prépare à sortir et pose sa main sur la clenche de la porte, je la retiens.

«Attends. Je veux savoir. Avec qui?» Clarke se sent alors gênée. «Lexa...» Je secoue ma tête. «Non, Clarke. Dit moi.» Elle s'avance et regarde le sol. «...» Un sentiment étrange parcourt tout mon corps. «Clarke.» Une seule question me vient en tête. «Avec qui?»

Et les pleurs de ma blonde me brise le cœur une fois de plus. «Cela n'a pas d'importance avec qui, c'est toi que j'aime, c'est avec toi que je veux continuer. Lexa, je suis désolée!» Elle peine à parler et ses sanglots deviennent insupportables. Je laisse échapper un long soupir et je repense à ce que Abby m'a dit il y a quelques jours maintenant. Je n'avais toujours pas dit à Clarke à propos de mon cancer et je ne savais pas si après cet événement, je devais lui dire ou même rester avec elle.

J'avais envie de lui dire qu'aujourd'hui je commençais les traitements et que j'allais surement être opérée pour la première fois, j'aurai aimé qu'elle me tienne la main avant mon opération, mais je ne lui dis rien. Un long silence apparaît et l'ambiance se glace.

C'est donc après quelques secondes de réflexion que je lui dis, le cœur serré. «Toi et moi c'est fini Clarke. S'il te plaît, part.»

La réaction de la blonde me brise encore une fois de plus le cœur et c'est tout mon corps entier qui s'affaiblit de plus en plus. Je vois Clarke en pleurs, et je la vois partir, se retournant quelques fois espérant voir un soudain changement de ma décision.

* * *

 **Narrateur Clarke.**

Je rentre chez moi, la tête baissée par les remords et par la honte d'avoir trompé la femme, qui était surement, celle de ma vie.

Arrivée à la maison, je tombe sur ma mère au téléphone. Elle raccroche quand elle me voit les yeux rouges par mes pleurs incessants durant tout le trajet et j'ai surement l'odeur désagréable de l'alcool qui s'incruste en toi lorsque tu te bourres la gueule.

«Clarke?»

J'essaie de ne pas me retourner et monte directement dans ma chambre mais manque de chance, ma mère me poursuit.«Clarke!»

Ma mère me regarde avec un air attristé et je peux apercevoir de la compassion dans ses yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rejoindre ses bras et pleurer toute la colère que j'ai en moi.

«Lexa t'a finalement mise au courant...» Je me recule alors et inconsciemment je fronce les sourcils. J'ai la tête qui tourne et l'envie de vomir augmente de plus en plus mais je réussis tout de même à répondre à ma mère. «Quoi? Me dire quoi? Non maman... Je l'ai trompé, et elle m'a quitté. J'ai été stupide! Je suis stupide, je donnerai tout pour avoir une deuxième chance!»

Ma mère à alors une première réaction. «Oh...»

Puis une seconde un peu identique à la première. «Oh!»

Je la vois un peu gênée et embarrassée, mais en même temps j'ai le droit à un regard qui dit "Dans quelle merde tu t'es mise ma fille?" Le même regard que lorsque j'étais petite et que j'avais fais une grosse bêtise.

Mes pleurs s'arrêtent peu à peu et je demande à ma mère, inquiète. «Qu'est-ce que Lexa devait me dire?» Ma mère tente de changer de sujet et de le contourner. «Tu as trompé Lexa? Pourquoi?» _Parce que je suis complètement conne maman_. «J'ai fait une erreur, maman.» Elle me prend dans ses bras et je sens qu'elle a peur de me dire quelque chose. Je sens une certaine forme de distance malgré qu'elle m'entoure de ses bras. «Dit moi, maman.» Elle recule de son étreinte et me regarde dans les yeux. «Ce n'est pas à moi de dire ce genre de chose Clarke. Elle te le dira quand elle sera prête.»

Cela à le don de m'inquiéter encore plus et maintenant que je viens de perdre Lexa, je me remets en question, toutes mes crises de jalousie, ces sauts d'humeur, et cette fameuse nuit. Je crois qu'à cet instant précis je me déteste, je me hais d'avoir agi comme une enfant et je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, revenir en arrière.

J'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de connaître ce que Lexa devait me dire.

«Maman, je t'en supplie.»

Elle soupire et me dit doucement. «Si tu veux parler avec Lexa, elle sera à l'hôpital dans une heure. Si quelqu'un te pose la question, je ne t'ai rien dit.»

Je la remercie mais ne peut arrêter mon cerveau de me poser des centaines de questions. Je sais que ma mère ne me dira rien de plus et que je dois attendre une heure avant d'avoir quelques réponses à mes questions. J'ai perdu celle que j'aimais le plus, et maintenant elle va à l'hôpital dans une heure et je ne sais même pas si je vais être capable d'aller la voir, ou bien même si elle va bien vouloir de moi après ce que je lui ai fait.

J'arrive devant l'hôpital, me gare et entre dans le grand bâtiment. Je monte directement à l'étage ou se situe Lexa, après que la dame de l'accueil me l'ai gentiment dit.

Ma mère est devant sa porte et me demande d'attendre avant d'entrer.

Elle m'ouvre ensuite la porte et me laisse seule avec la brune.

Je regarde la femme que j'aime ouvrir les yeux doucement. Elle semble terriblement fatiguée. Je lui souris timidement et hésite à m'approcher. Elle semble éviter mon regard et pose ses yeux sur la télé, accrochée en face de son lit. Elle est elle-même accrochée à quelques tubes mais moins que la dernière fois, lorsqu'elle était encore une fois dans un lit d'hôpital. Je ne peux m'arrêter de penser à son accident de moto et l'émotion reprend le dessus. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Lexa est dans ce lit.

«Salut...» _Super approche Clarke._

Lexa pose son regard sur moi. Je peux reconnaître de la tristesse et de la haine dans ses yeux verts.

«Lexa. Je suis désolé.» Aucune réponse. La brune reporte son attention envers la télévision.

«S'il te plait.» Aucune réaction. «Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu es à l'hôpital au moins?»

«En quoi ça te concerne?» Elle porte un masque de glace sur son visage, qui ne transmet aucune émotion. Ses paroles sont froides. Elle semble impossible à atteindre et pourtant je remarque qu'elle tape son pouce sur la télécommande d'une façon nerveuse.

Elle fait toujours cela quand elle est stressée. Je tente de m'approcher vers elle et prend sa main dans la mienne mais elle me repousse. «Part.» Je secoue ma tête horizontalement et les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues me trahissent encore une fois. «Lexa, s'il te plait, je veux arranger les choses, je ne peux pas continuer sans toi...» Lexa me coupe la parole et hausse la voix. «PART!» Sa voix semble me transpercer le cœur et les médecins qui ont surement du l'entendre entrent alors et me demandent à leur tour de partir.

C'est donc les larmes aux yeux que je quitte cette pièce.

Ma mère me rejoint et je lui demande d'un air décidé. «Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Lexa, maman?» Elle soupire longuement et décide enfin à me répondre. Elle me tend une feuille. Je peux y lire plusieurs choses qui me glacent le sang et plus particulièrement: _Cancer du poumon - tumeur de type maligne_.

Le monde qui m'entoure ne devient alors qu'une simple image floue et tout me parait flou, j'ai l'impression que le monde tourne et que je reste plantée ici, les gens autour de moi se bousculent et se dépêchent d'aller d'un point à un autre, les bruits de téléphones, les paroles des médecins, les pleurs des patients ou des visiteurs ne sont plus qu'un léger chuchotement, je suis figée. Je n'arrive ni à parler ni à bouger. Je ne sens plus mes muscles et je risque de tomber sur mes genoux rapidement.

Ma mère me retient et me dépose sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle me caresse le bras et les cheveux et cela me calme un peu.

«Lexa a un cancer.» Ma mère hoche la tête et me murmure un «Je sais, ma puce. Je sais...» Elle me dépose un baiser sur mon front et je me rend compte de la grandeur de mon erreur. «J'ai trompé Lexa et elle a un cancer.» je serre mes bras autour de la taille de celle qui m'a mise au monde et laisse toute ma tristesse s'échapper. «Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, maman? Comment je peux retourner en arrière?»

«Il va lui falloir du temps et il faut que tu sois forte pour deux. Il faut qu'elle s'accroche à quelqu'un ou quelque chose auquel elle tient. Cela va être extrêmement dur pour l'une comme pour l'autre, Clarke.» J'acquiesce. «Laisse lui du temps pour te pardonner et montre lui que tu es là pour elle, que tu la soutienne.»

J'acquiesce une seconde fois.

Notre étreinte est dérangée par d'autres résidents qui demandent à ma mère de venir avec eux le plus vite possible.

«Docteur Griffin, nous avons un code bleu.»

Une légère inquiétude se lit sur leurs visages et je commence à avoir peur à mon tour. «Maman?» Ma mère se dirige alors à toute vitesse vers la chambre de ma brune. «Va chez Octavia, ma puce. Je t'appelle quand j'ai du nouveau, ne t'en fait pas.» Et elle me laisse, seule, dans ce couloir. La peur de perdre Lexa m'envahissant de plus en plus.

 **Fin du chapitre 9**  


* * *

(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées.)

Voilà ! Pour le gage on aura plus de renseignements au chapitre 10!

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Que pensez vous du futur de notre couple? Comment Clarke va pouvoir se faire pardonner? Réponse au prochain chapitre!  
Merci de me suivre en tout cas, c'est une réelle motivation!

Pour l'histoire Clexa en mode walking dead, le chapitre 1 est en ligne, elle se nomme "Life should be about more than just surviving". N'hésitez pas à me dire si elle vous plait!

Je vous dis à la prochaine et d'ici là, prenez soin de vous mes petits singes!

XX  
-Little Monkey.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir mes petits singes, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous laisse avec ce dernier chapitre. Je vous laisse découvrir et on se retrouve en bas!

Réponses aux reviews:   
  
L Kim : Je te laisse découvrir le dernier chapitre, j'espère que malgré tout il te plaira!

Elominnie : La suite est enfin là! Dit moi ce que tu en penses, j'espère qu'il te plaira également!

Troptop: La plupart l'est donc je ne sais pas si je devrais changer, j'hésite... Mais je vais y penser! Merci de ton commentaire!

Monkey : J'espère que cette fin te plaira malgré que ... Non je te laisse découvrir! Merci de me suivre depuis le début!

Un grand merci à vous, les lecteurs discrets, ceux qui écrivent des reviews, ceux qui follows, qui mettent en favoris. Vous avez été ma motivation.  
Je vous dis à tous un grand merci. 

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Dernièrement : «Docteur Griffin, nous avons un code bleu.» Une légère inquiétude se lit sur leurs visages et je commence à avoir peur. «Maman?» Ma mère se dirige alors à toute vitesse vers la chambre de ma brune. «Va chez Octavia, ma puce. Je t'appelle quand j'ai du nouveau, ne t'en fait pas.» Et me laisse, seule dans ce couloir, la peur de perdre Lexa m'envahissant.

Une semaine plus tard.

Narrateur Clarke.

 _La chaleur du soleil nous réchauffe. Le bruit des vagues nous berce, un petit vent léger nous rafraîchies. Je suis allongée sur le dos, mes mains derrière ma tête, mon regard fixant le seul nuage présent dans le ciel bleu. Je sens de légères caressent sur mon ventre dénudé, je tourne ma tête et me perds dans la forêt qui s'offre à moi. Les yeux verts de ma bien aimée me regarde avec tellement de passion que je pourrais bien m'y perdre pour de vrai. Je lui souris tendrement et je la vois qui vient déposer doucement ses lèvres, sucrées par la boisson commandée auparavant, sur les miennes, entamant une dance que seules nous deux connaissons maintenant par cœur. Elle sourit dans le baiser et me déclare d'une voix rauque. « Je t'aime Clarke.»_

 _Puis mon prénom résonne alors, mais ce n'est plus la même voix. «Clarke.» J'ai du mal à reconnaître la voix qui m'appelle. «Clarke!»_

«Clarke réveille toi!» Une gifle me fait venir à la vie réelle. «Aie, Octavia qu'est-ce que tu fous?» Elle me regarde surprise, me tenant le téléphone. Je le prends alors et écoute.

«Allo?»

La voix de ma mère m'annonce alors que Lexa est enfin réveillée. «Je peux venir la voir?» Ma mère change alors de tonalité et aborde une voix compatissante. «Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Clarke.»

Cela fait une semaine que je n'ai pas été la voir depuis qu'elle est à l'hôpital, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de sa part, seul ce que ma mère me disait me renseignait sur son état. Je savais maintenant qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à commencer la chimiothérapie et je voulais absolument lui montrer que j'étais là pour elle. Ma mère me dit que Lincoln, Octavia et Raven allaient la voir souvent et je me sentais stupide, incapable d'aller la voir. Je me sentais faible, triste et désemparée.

Je décide de me lever et d'aller là où je devais me rendre. C'était la seule solution qui me semblait correcte. La seule chose qui pourrait faire rire Lexa et lui montrer que je l'aime plus que tout et que je veux être avec elle au moment où elle en a le plus besoin.

* * *

Narrateur Lexa. 

La matinée est mon moment préféré de la journée. Mais aujourd'hui, le soleil n'est pas présent, seules les fortes pluies nous accompagnent. Nous donnant l'envie de rester au lit, à ne rien faire. Ce que je fais toute la journée depuis maintenant une semaine. La maladie se répand et je dois rester sous surveillance à cause de mon cœur qui commence à me lâcher. Peut-être est-ce le fait que Clarke l'ai brisé?

Heureusement, je ne suis pas seule ce matin, Raven est venue me tenir compagnie. Je lui explique alors les effets secondaires de mon traitement et lui informe que je vais perdre certainement mes cheveux. Raven me sort alors, tout sourire. «Oh moins, en bas, ça ne sera plus la forêt amazonienne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...» Elle rit face à sa vanne et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire aussi, je lui tape le bras et soupire faisant semblant de trouver sa blague nulle. Je lui souris et elle me sourit en retour. L'ambiance autrefois rieuse se transforme en une autre, un peu moins joyeuse.

«Tu as des nouvelles de Clarke?» Je baisse les yeux et lui réponds. «J'essaie de l'éviter, je pense que je vais en finir là. Elle n'a pas besoin de me voir souffrir, elle n'a pas besoin d'être malheureuse et devoir me regarder mourir petit à petit.» La mécanicienne hausse les sourcils et la voix. «Tu ne vas pas mourir, c'est juste une mauvaise passe d'accord?!» Notre conversation se coupe au moment où Clarke entre.

Elle porte un bonnet gris beige, un manteau d'hiver noir et un jean slim, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver belle même dans cette situation.

«S'il te plait, Lexa, écoute moi, je ne suis pas venue ici pour qu'on se dispute, pour que tu me pardonnes ou quoi que ce soit. Je suis venue ici pour te dire que je t'aime, et que-»

«Clarke.»

« -Que je t'ai toujours aimé, je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre que toi, je veux juste être présente pour toi, je veux te montrer que je suis là pour toi, malgré ce qu'il se passe, je ne veux plus te perdre, je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi Lexa, je veux qu'on ai des enfants, qu'on se marie, qu'on se dispute pour changer les couches, que -»

«Clarke.»

«-Que tu me dises que tu m'aimes encore et encore, comme au premier jour. Qu'on aille au restaurant et qu'on demande à ton frère et O de garder nos enf-.»

«Clarke! Je...» je lui dis, les larmes aux yeux.

«Non, non, non, je refuse de te laisser continuer ta phrase, Lexa. Tu vas te battre, tu ne vas pas mourir, tu ne peux pas me laisser. On est fait pour être ensemble, toi et moi... Je sais que c'est dur en ce moment mais je sais que tu as toujours des sentiments pour moi. Pas vrai?»

Je ne réponds pas.

«Pas vrai?» Me demande t-elle alors moins sure d'elle qu'auparavant.

Les émotions montent et je sens mes yeux devenir humides lorsque je la vois enlever son bonnet. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux. Elle n'avait plus aucun cheveux blond sur son crâne et malgré cela je la trouvais magnifique. Je commençais à pleurer légèrement surprise et lui demanda pourquoi elle avait coupé ses cheveux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

«Tu te rappelles tu m'avais demandé de le faire pour le gage? Je sais que la chimio risque de te faire perdre les tiens donc je voulais te soutenir et en même temps réaliser le pari...»

Elle s'approche de moi et je la laisse m'embrasser doucement.«Je t'aime, Clarke.» Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais je n'ai plus la force de me battre contre la femme que j'aime malgré tout au monde.

Ce moment intime est encore une fois interrompu par la mère de Clarke qui entre, un visage sérieux.

«Lexa nous allons devoir repousser les séances de chimiothérapies et effectuer plusieurs chirurgies d'abord, les tumeurs sont trop importantes pour le moment nous devons essayer de les enlever par nous-mêmes.»

Je vois Clarke paniquée, j'essaie alors de la rassurer et lui dit que tout va bien se passer, même si j'ai un peu peur malgré l'apparence que je donne.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard. Jour d'opération.

Narrateur Abby Griffin. 

«Aspiration.» Le chef de cardio-thoracique regarde attentivement et demande à son élève de faire une intervention qui demande une extrême concentration et une certaine expérience. Je lui jette un regard noir et commence à retirer les tumeurs du mieux que je peux. Mais lorsque j'entends des "bips" qui retentissent de plus en plus rapidement et que je vois le regard perdu et peureux de la jeune fille en face de moi je crains le pire. Et mes craintes étaient fondées.

Une résidente de première année vient de briser nos chances d'enlever les tumeurs et de sauver notre patiente.

Les mouvements se précipitent lorsque nous entendons le cœur de la brune lâcher et un "bip" qui ne s'arrête plus résonne maintenant dans notre salle.

«Chargé à 120, dégagé!» Je fais de mon mieux pour garder le calme dans la pièce mais je commence moi-même à paniquer.

«Toujours rien...» La résidente reste plantée là à ne rien faire et cela m'énèrve. Je lui cris dessus de partir et c'est sans rogner qu'elle obéit.

«Chargé à 200, dégagé!» Je continue d'envoyer des chocs mais rien n'y fait. «Ca ne sert plus à rien...» Je secoue ma tête et essaie de réfléchir tout en essayant de faire un massage cardiaque à Lexa. «Non on continue, chargé à 200 encore une fois! On dégage!»

« _Biiiiiiiiiiiip_.»

* * *

Un an plus tard.  


Narrateur Clarke. 

«Tout va bien se passer.»

Tu me répétais cette phrase presque à chaque fois qu'on se voyait. Tu me regardais avec des yeux remplis de tendresse et d'amour, tu me souriais pour illuminer mes journées.  
Malgré la froideur de l'hôpital, tu réussissais à me faire oublier ta maladie et je me réchauffais dans tes bras. Tu me racontais ta journée, comment tu adorais embêter les infirmières et au fond de moi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une légère jalousie envers elles. Je savais que tu étais mienne et que j'étais tienne. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Tu me disais à quel point la nourriture était affreuse ici, que tu regrettais de ne pas avoir profité de mes plats. Tu me murmurais des « Je t'aime. » à longueur de journées, par peur que je l'oublie. Tu me complimentais et je rougissais face à la grande confiance que tu avais en toi. Tu avais cette habitude de me regarder qui pouvait me rendre timide, et à la fois tellement vivante. Et moi j'aurai dû profiter de toi, un peu plus chaque jours. J'aurai dû te dire à quel point j'étais amoureuse de toi, et je regrette toutes les fois où l'on s'est disputées.

Je regrette ne pas t'avoir embrassé plus tôt à l'époque. Et je regrette avoir gâché notre relation lorsque nous n'étions pas dans une bonne passe. Je regrette que nos derniers souvenirs ne soient pas les plus beaux. Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié notre anniversaire. Je suis désolé d'avoir eu peur à chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait à l'hôpital. Je suis désolé d'avoir pleuré dans tes bras quand mes peurs étaient trop grandes.

J'aimerai te dire encore une fois que je t'aime et que je ne veux que toi.

Tu m'avais promis que tout ira bien, que ce n'était qu'une autre mauvaise passe à combattre. Tu m'avais promis aussi qu'en rentrant à la maison on prendrait un animal, chien ou chat, nous n'avions pas encore décidé. Tu m'avais promis qu'on prendrait un appartement toutes les deux. Tu en avais marre que Raven vienne casser tout chez ma mère et qu'elle nous engueulait à la place de la brune. Tu avais adoré voir ton frère être heureux avec Octavia. Et j'étais heureuse également. Tu avais éclaté de rire quand tu avais su que Raven sortait avec notre ancienne professeur de sport. Et sans te mentir j'avais ris aussi un peu.

J'aimerai tellement pouvoir vivre encore pleins de choses avec toi. J'aimerai tellement te serrer une dernière fois contre moi, entendre encore une fois ton cœur qui criait au bonheur, entendre ton rire qui me donnait l'impression d'être au paradis. J'adorais te voir sourire, rire, et même te voir vexée. Tu étais tellement belle. J'aimerai pouvoir t'embrasser une dernière fois. Juste le temps d'un dernier baiser, d'une seconde chance. J'aimerai pouvoir danser avec toi encore une fois, te marcher sur les pieds sans faire exprès et t'entendre grogner. Je voudrais tout recommencer pour pouvoir être avec toi. Peut-être que si j'avais su la fin je ne me serais pas comportée de cette façon avec toi.

J'ai été stupide quelques fois, et aussi injuste. Mais tu as su me pardonner et continuer de m'aimer malgré mes erreurs. Des erreurs, nous en avions faites toutes les deux. Mais la pire était de te tromper. Et je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui. Je promets que si j'avais pu revenir en arrière je l'aurais fait. Mais j'ai comme l'impression d'être inutile à ce monde. Je ne trouve plus goût à la vie sans toi. Je ne peux pas t'oublier, je ne veux pas. Je pense à toi chaque jour, chaque nuit. Tu hantes mes pensées et le même cauchemar se passe en boucle dans ma tête. Je me pose mille questions. Je refais des centaines de fois le scénario. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, si tu me vois, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aimerai toujours, que tu resteras gravé à tout jamais. Chaque message, chaque photo, chaque pièce, chaque situation me fait penser à toi, il m'est impossible de t'oublier. Tu as créé un vide dans ma vie. Et j'ai l'impression que le monde qui m'entoure m'étouffe, que chaque jour ne mène plus à rien. Je n'arrive plus à peindre, ni même à travailler. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser le fait que tu sois partie.

Je me répète mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le dire. Je t'aime Lexa. Et maintenant plus rien n'a d'importance. Tout à un goût amer. Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Mais je dois te laisser partir, je dois m'avouer que tu ne seras plus là le soir pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit, que tu ne seras plus là pour m'engueuler quand je laisse les bières vides traînées, que tu ne seras plus là pour me réconforter, me consoler quand je n'ai pas le moral, que tu ne seras plus là pour me faire un câlin le matin. Cela m'arrache le cœur. Je suis devenue quelqu'un de vide sans toi. Je n'existe plus et tu n'es plus là. J'étais prête à tout te donner. Tu m'étais tombée dessus sans prévenir, et tu es partie sans prévenir.

«On pense toujours que les pires choses n'arrivent qu'aux autres. C'est vrai. Jusqu'à ce jour, où les autres, c'est nous.»

 **Fin.**

* * *

(Désolée pour les fautes oubliées!)

Voilà, alors vos impressions? Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Je sais le chapitre est court et triste, je n'étais tout simplement pas d'humeur à écrire une happy ending. J'espère malgré tout que cette histoire vous aura plu, que vous avez aimé me suivre. En tout cas je vous remercie d'avoir été nombreux à lire et à avoir commenté!

Je vous fais des bisous et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine!

-Little Monkey.


End file.
